Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Madwine
Summary: Une autre soirée. Une autre soirée que Kate passe à se torturer l'esprit. Richard Castle…Il y a quelques jours, celui-ci est venu lui remettre sa lettre de départ. Pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle n'est pas à moi :(**

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Une autre soirée. Une autre soirée que Kate passe à se torturer l'esprit. Richard Castle…Il y a quelques jours, celui-ci est venu lui remettre sa lettre de départ. Pourquoi? Tout allait bien entre eux, non? Même que tout allait pour le mieux. Et malgré les nombreuses fois qu'elle tentait de se le cacher, elle tombait plus profondément amoureuse de lui de jour en jour. Alors pourquoi? Ils ne s'étaient pas disputer, et ils n'avaient ni offusquer l'autre. Et pourtant, Castle semblait de plus en plus distant ces derniers jours. Il n'avait plus ce regard qui pouvait contenir toutes les étoiles du ciel tellement il était étincelant. Il ne lui faisait plus de petites attentions, il ne l'a frôlait plus pour sentir un léger contact avec elle, il n'était plus le Castle qu'elle connaissait. Il était souvent absent, loin d'elle…autant physiquement que mentalement. Il allait la quitter, encore une fois. Avait-il trouvé une autre muse, quelqu'un de plus intéressant qu'elle?

Fixant son téléphone, elle soupira pour une énième fois. Son numéro était déjà composé, il ne restait qu'à appuyer pour l'appeler. Et lui dire quoi? Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte? Qu'il allait affreusement lui manquer? Qu'il était désormais devenu son soleil? Non, elle ne pouvait faire ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié d'elle, qu'il reste par pitié. Castle avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un moins compliqué, moins brisé, moins « dangereux » pour lui. Et pourtant, elle se refusait de le laisser partir. Elle l'aime bons sens! C'était réciproque… non? Peut-être c'était tout simplement sa façon d'agir avec n'importe quelle femme, avec son attitude de charmeur et de _bad boy_. Mais il avait changé depuis, il n'était plus comme ça…

Finalement, elle décida de l'appeler. Elle trouvera bien quoi dire entre temps.

La sonnerie retentit…une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois…C'est bien la première fois que Castle ne répond pas rapidement!

- Castle!

- Hey!, fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire en un souffle. Le cœur battant la chamade, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, comme si l'air était pris dans sa gorge.

- …Beckett, est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui, en fait non. Hum…je…est-ce que vous pourriez passer à mon appartement s'il vous plaît?

- Heu…maintenant?, répondit-il avec un léger ton de confusion.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- D'accord, j'y serai dans quelques minutes.

Et sur ce il raccrocha. Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Pourquoi le faire venir chez elle? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse, elle a environ quinze minutes pour ça. _Pense Kate, pense!_Elle avait beau réfléchir, rien ne lui vint en tête. Ah, si! Elle n'a qu'à lui dire qu'elle voulait passer une soirée avec lui en tant que partenaire avant qu'il s'en aille. Oui, oui c'est une bonne idée ça. Entre temps elle pourrait toujours essayer de lui faire changer d'avis et qu'il décide de retirer sa lettre de départ.

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'aller chercher une bonne bouteille de vin rouge avant que l'on ne cogne à la porte. Après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux et respirer un bon coup, elle ouvrit la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

- Castle! Entrez.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne touchait pas ses yeux. Il prit une légère pause après être rentrer avant de continuer. Qu'avait-il de si urgent pour que vous me demandiez de venir chez vous à onze heures du soir?

Oups! Il était si tard? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

- En fait, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait passer une de ces dernières soirées ensemble en tant que partenaire. Se remémorer des bons moments et discuter d'autres choses que l'enquête…, expliqua-t-elle en lui offrant son verre avec un sourire timide et la voix plein d'espoir.

- Oh! Heu…ok.

Il accepta le verre qu'elle lui tendait et s'assit sur le divan pendant qu'elle versait généreusement le vin rouge dans leurs verres.

* * *

Après avoir fini la bouteille de vin en entier, la conversation se dirigea finalement sur le fameux sujet. Ce n'est certainement pas dû à l'alcool…enfin, peut-être. Elle avait légèrement la tête qui tourne, mais il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur son objectif. Tout au long de la soirée, Kate fit attention pour ne pas brusquer les choses, ne pas arriver avec le sujet sans prévenir. Alors que la soirée allait tirer à sa fin, il fallait qu'elle se lance.

- Pourquoi Castle?

- Pardon?

- Pourquoi tu nous quittes? Pourquoi m'avoir remis ta lettre de départ, pourquoi m'abandonner?

- Je…Beckett, écoutez…

- Rick, tutoie-moi, le coupa-t-elle. Après tout ce temps, je crois qu'on a passé le stade du vouvoiement!

- Très bien…très bien Kate…je…, commença-t-il doucement. Il prit un long soupir en laissant son regard balader la pièce avant de reposer ses yeux sur Kate. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'est… compliqué.

Il se leva doucement sous le regard confus de Kate, refusant de croiser son regard.

- Je dois partir, il est tard. Merci pour…

- Non!, s'écria Kate. Non, s'il te plaît ne part pas. S'il te plaît!

Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à s'agripper à Castle, le regard apeuré. Quelques larmes commençaient à naître dans ses yeux. _Non_, pensa-t-elle, _il n'a pas le droit de fuir. C'est moi qui fuit d'habitude, il ne peut pas…Pas quand il est sur le point de me quitter, pas quand je fais enfin les premiers pas…pas quand je suis enfin prête._

- S'il te plaît…reste. S'il te plaît…ne me laisse pas seule…, murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée, le regard sur sa main qui agrippe son chandail.

- Kate…je suis désolé. Je…, dit-il calmement en prenant une grande inspiration. Alexis m'attends et…écoute, si tu veux être avec quelqu'un appelle une amie, Lanie par exemple…mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Elle le regarda, la mine déconfite. Il s'éloignait réellement d'elle. Il ne voulait plus d'elle, ni même de leur amitié. C'était réellement la fin. Désespérée, elle murmura d'une toute petite voix sa requête, une dernière fois...

- Juste quelques minutes de plus, s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît, reste.

En soupirant, il finit par céder. Le regard fixé sur les deux verres vides, il se rassit.

- Très bien, mais je ne resterai pas trop longtemps, seulement quelques minutes de plus.

**Bon, c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents svp! Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est ma première fic! Si vous soulevez des fautes, vous pouvez me les dire. Merci à Madoka ayu pour m'avoir encourager. Les reviews sont appréciés. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously :_

_- Juste quelques minutes de plus, s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît, reste._

_En soupirant, il finit par céder. Le regard fixé sur les deux verres vides, il se rassit. _

_- Très bien, mais je ne resterai pas trop longtemps, seulement quelques minutes de plus._

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les battements du cœur de Kate résonnaient encore dans ses tympans avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse qu'il reste encore ou attristée qu'elle n'aura que quelques minutes avec lui avant qu'il ne la quitte. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas l'abandonner maintenant, de lui laisser encore une chance, de lui laisser **sa** chance.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement après un silence qui lui parut durer une heure.

Elle se rassit sur le divan, près de Castle. Peut-être plus près de lui qu'au début de la soirée, elle ne pourrait le dire. La tête lui tournait encore un peu. Déterminée à retenir Castle, elle jeta mentalement le plan A, qui était de savoir pourquoi Rick mettait un terme à son partenariat avec elle et lui faire changer d'avis, à la corbeille. Elle passa au plan B qu'elle vint de s'inventer, celui qui est de le séduire de passer à l'étape qu'elle avait tant peur de franchir. Quel que soit le nombre de plan qu'elle devra créer pour le garder auprès d'elle, elle ne lâchera pas. Jamais elle n'a ressenti autant d'attirance, de désir…d'amour pour un homme. C'est lui, c'est certain. C'est son _one and done_. Celui avec qui elle rêve de s'endormir dans ses bras à chaque soir et se réveiller avec la douce saveur de ses lèves sur les siennes. Celui qu'elle veut crier au monde qu'il lui appartient, celui avec qui elle traversera n'importe quelle tempête, celui avec qui elle veut fonder une famille. Celui avec qui elle veut vieillir, c'est lui, c'est Richard Castle. Pourquoi le destin fait-il en sorte qu'elle ne le réalise que maintenant? Durant n'importe quelle enquête, leur synchronisme est impeccable. Pourquoi n'est pas le cas pour leur relation? Une petite voix dans le coin de sa tête connait la réponse : parce qu'elle était trop têtue pour voir la vérité, pour arrêter de se protéger, pour être courageuse, ouvrir son cœur et abattre le mur. Elle n'avait jamais eu assez confiance en n'importe qui depuis la mort de sa mère pour donner la clé de son cœur. Et pourtant, avec Rick c'était tout autrement. Si elle ne les lui donnait pas, il se les forgeait lui-même. Il avait fait tout ce que les autres n'avaient pas tenté de faire. Il avait forcé les barreaux entourant son cœur à desserrer leur étreinte, il avait gagné sa confiance en la forçant à s'ouvrir. Et maintenant elle sourit, elle rit, elle affronte ses démons, elle a même acceptée de voir un psychologue et le consulter régulièrement...

La vie est injuste. Tous ceux à qui elle s'était profondément attachée la quittaient. Sa mère, Royce, Montgomery…certes, ils ne l'avaient pas quitté de manière volontaire. Ils ont été tués, ils sont…morts. À cette sombre pensée, des petites larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La réflexion suivante lui serra le cœur. Castle, lui, choisissait délibérément de s'éloigner d'elle, de l'abandonner. Et ça, c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Son père aussi s'était éloigné d'elle après le décès de sa mère. Il était devenu alcoolique. Oui, il était revenu par la suite lorsqu'il est redevenu sobre. Leur relation n'a toutefois jamais plus été la même. Jamais elle ne pardonnera à Rick qu'il l'abandonne sans de bons motifs, pas après lui être devenu inséparable. Mais Kate tentait de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter! Il lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait! Tous ses _Always_qu'il lui avait dits, elle les conservait dans son cœur comme une promesse. C'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'elle décida de mettre en action son plan B.

- Rick, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui Kate?, lui répondit-il doucement.

Avant de se lancer dans cette mission séduction, il fallait d'abord qu'elle évalue le délai qui lui était alloué. _Inutile de commencer le plan en force si elle n'est pas nécessaire. Ça ne ferait que l'effrayer et l'éloigner davantage de moi_, se dit-elle. _Un peu comme les « one night », tu joues le grand jeu dès le départ car tu n'as que la soirée pour l'attraper dans ton filet._ Malgré la véracité de cette pensée, Kate savait que sa question lui permettrait de ne pas trop se mouiller, de ne pas avoir à plonger, de ne pas avoir à dire ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait tant de mal à exprimer. Elle prit une bonne respiration pour s'enlever ces noires réflexions et se concentrer sur sa mission avant de poser sa question.

- Quand partiras-tu?, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il prit un long soupir avant de répondre à sa question. Était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas la peiner ou parce que ça lui faisait mal de devoir lui répondre, de devoir partir…? _Tout n'est pas perdu_, pensa Kate, _il n'est pas insensible à ce sujet, ce qui prouve que travailler avec nous lui est encore cher…ou du moins, nous lui sommes chers._

- Dès que l'enquête se terminera, finit-il par répondre.

Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, cette nouvelle fut comme un coup de poing de le ventre. Elle expira d'un coup tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons et son cœur lui faisait mal, compressé par sa cage thoracique. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas découragée et posa sa seconde question, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Déjà qu'ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchaient dorénavant. Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle pour que son déplacement dans sa direction semble plus naturel.

- On pourra se voir quand même?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer tout l'espoir que son regard contenait.

Cette question s'ensuivit d'un long silence, un silence qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Kate se demanda si elle voulait réellement avoir la réponse finalement. Son cœur battait si fort à ce moment même et plus les secondes passaient, plus il se resserrait. L'attitude de Castle n'aidait en rien à la situation. Celui-ci fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés, et son regard semblait si… triste et désolé.

- Je quitte la ville, répondit-il finalement en relevant la tête pour la regarder. Je déménage pour quelques temps à Los Angeles avec Alexis et ma mère.

À sa réponse, Kate ferma les yeux tout en détournant la tête, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa gorge se noua et elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. Ce fut comme une gifle en pleine figure. Il la quittait définitivement, il ne la voulait plus dans sa vie. On pouvait presque entendre le cœur de Kate se casser, comme un verre que l'on laisse tomber au sol. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et elle posa automatiquement ses doigts sur celle-ci. Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer un peu plus et déglutit une seconde fois tout en se rappelant qu'il fallait qu'elle réussisse son plan. Elle ne survivrait pas à son départ. Reprenant un peu le contrôle de ses sentiments, elle analysa la réaction de son partenaire. Sa voix était ferme, mais son regard en disait tout autrement…comme si cette décision le déchirait, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Qu'avait-il de si important pour qu'il « démissionne » et qu'il aille à Los Angeles, loin d'elle?

- Tu…tu garderas contacte avec nous? Tu nous appelleras?, demanda-t-elle timidement, sa voix craquant aux derniers mots.

- Oui, oui bien sûr!, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

Le cœur de Kate se fit plus léger et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, bien qu'une légère tristesse y transparaissait. Elle prit une bonne respiration avant d'entreprendre son prochain mouvement.

- Tu vas nous manquer, lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille après l'avoir enlacer.

Cela pris quelques secondes à Castle de comprendre ce qui se passait. _Il doit être très surpris de mon attitude_, déduisit mentalement Kate en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son embrassade. Il la serra finalement contre lui et Kate resserra son étreinte à son toucher et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du moment, de son odeur, de son toucher. Il sentait si bon! Elle ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, mais c'était certainement trop court à son goût. Ce fut étonnamment Rick qui mit fin à ce doux moment en s'éloignant doucement d'elle pour lui poser une question.

- Kate, est-ce que tout va bien? Il est rare que tu agisses ainsi avec moi…

Son regard était si perçant que ça l'a déstabilisa et elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu ses yeux bleus s'allumer ainsi, lui transmettant de l'amour et l'attention. Cela lui donna de légers papillons dans le ventre, la rendant nerveuse pour ce qui s'annonçait après. Elle lui sourit donc avant de se lancer.

- Rick…il y a plusieurs choses qui arrivent dans la vie, des choses importantes. Très souvent, on croit que l'on a tout le temps du monde pour les vivre…mais aucun lendemain n'est assuré. Il n'y a qu'à voir tous les plans que nos victimes s'étaient préparés avant qu'elles ne meurent!, essaya-t-elle d'ironisé un peu. Lui ouvrir son cœur comme ça n'était pas facile, ça la rendait mal à l'aise. Toutefois, Castle ne sembla pas réagir à sa blague, trop concentré sur ce qu'elle disait sérieusement. Elle continua donc sa confession.

- Sachant maintenant que tu vas…partir, je voulais que tu saches que-

VRRRR. VRRRRR.

Elle fut interrompue par le cellulaire de Castle qui vibrait sur la table à café, affichant la photo d'une jeune rouquine aux yeux bleus. _Arggg!_, ragea intérieurement Kate. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit toujours interrompus durant des moments importants!_

- C'est Alexis…je dois répondre, dit Castle avec un regard qui voulait dire « je suis désolé ».

-Oui, oui bien sûr, lui répondit-elle. Kate savait à quel point la fille de Castle comptait pour lui, qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle. C'était la personne qui passait avant tout le monde dans sa vie, avant n'importe quelle femme, avant n'importe qu'elle de ses petites amies. Kate n'en voulait pas à Alexis. Non loin de là, elle comprenait tout à fait. Elle était seulement… légèrement jalouse.

- D'accord, merci.

Et sur ce il appuya sur le bouton vert de son téléphone.

- Hey Pumpkin! Est-ce que tout va bien?, demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était toujours si attentionné envers sa fille. _C'est un père formidable_, pensa Kate. _Alexis est chanceuse de l'avoir._ Ils étaient une famille unie et heureuse. Un peu comme sa famille avant…avant le meurtre de sa mère…Y repenser faisait mal à Kate. Elle décida donc d'écouter la conversation entre les deux Castle pour ne pas retomber sur la pente glissante du meurtre de sa mère.

- Ok...Uh-huh, ok...tu en es certaine?..., continua-t-il, les sourcils froncés et son visage très sérieux.

Sa question s'ensuivit d'un long silence. Kate n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'Alexis disait, mais cela devait être très sérieux car Rick semblait très concentré. Les sourcils froncés, il hochait la tête de temps à autres même si Alexis ne le voyait pas. Il s'était levé entre temps il s'était éloigné du divan, de Kate. Elle sentit soudainement qu'elle était de trop, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ce qui se disait entre lui et sa fille, que c'était un secret entre la famille Castle seulement. Si elle réussissait à faire en sorte que tout fonctionne entre elle et Rick, va-t-il y avoir un autre mur entre eux, le mur familial des Castle? Kate ria intérieurement d'un rire amer. Avec le départ et le comportement de Castle, ils ne seront pas ensemble d'ici tôt! Elle secoua la tête, le cœur lourd et les yeux remplis de tristesse se traitant en même temps d'idiote pour s'être imaginée un tel scénario, et elle chercha son partenaire, enfin…son futur « ex-partenaire », du regard. Celui-ci venait de terminer sa conversation avec sa fille et revenait maintenant auprès d'elle.

- Je dois y aller, lui annonça-t-il de sa douce voix en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il y a une urgence à la maison, je suis désolé. On…hum…on continuera notre conversation une autre fois?

Kate le regarda, bouche bée. Qu'avait-elle à dire face à une urgence familiale…même si ce qu'elle avait à dire était une urgence elle aussi! Une urgence sentimentale! La déception se lisait sur son visage et la tristesse envahit peu à peu son cœur. Il allait la quitter, encore une fois, ils étaient interrompus dans un moment important, encore une fois…Elle n'aura peut-être plus la chance de lui dire ses sentiments, elle ne pourra peut-être pas essayer de le retenir… Et pourtant, elle comprenait, elle comprenait qu'il fallait qu'il parte. Elle savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose si elle avait eu une urgence familiale…Après quelques secondes, Kate ferma la bouche et afficha un faux sourire pour répondre à Rick.

- Oui, oui, pas de problèmes. Allez-y, Alexis a besoin de vous.

- Ok…dit-il sur un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'il était peu convaincu par ce qu'elle disait. Il ne se fit toutefois pas plus insistant et accepta la piètre réplique de Kate en souriant légèrement. En marchant vers la porte, il rajouta une série de phrases d'excuse et de politesse :

- Vraiment navré de devoir quitter, vraiment…C'était une belle soirée, merci pour tout. À demain!

Et sur ce il partit en fermant délicatement la porte.

- À demain…, murmura Kate, un peu trop tard, devant la porte fermée.

Elle soupira et entreprit de nettoyer un peu son salon. _Au moins il a dit « à demain »_, songea-t-elle. _C'est mieux qu'un « à la prochaine »…_

Elle prit leurs coupes de vin, les porta sur le comptoir de la cuisine et les lava, tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées. _À demain me laisse sous-entendre qu'on se verra assurément demain…À la prochaine aurait voulu dire qu'on se verra quand on le pourra…ou plutôt, quand _il _le pourra… ou le voudra..._

Elle essuya lentement les coupes maintenant propres et les rangea dans une armoire. _J'espère que nous aurons le temps de parler demain. Quand il va arriver avec nos cafés peut-être? Non, je dois finir de remplir les papiers sinon Gates ne sera pas endurable de toute la journée…Quand il ira nous faire du café dans la salle de repos? Pourquoi pas? Le seul problème, c'est qu'on risque de se faire interrompre pour une énième fois par Ryan, Esposito, Karpowski, un de nos collègues…ou pire, Gates elle-même! Ça serait l'enfer, c'est certain que Castle ne pourra plus me suivre…même s'il me quitte déjà de toute façon. _Le cœur de Kate se fit plus serré et elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un sanglot._ J'espère surtout pouvoir lui parler avant que l'on résolve l'enquête…_, se dit-elle finalement, voyant bien qu'il lui sera impossible de lui parler demain au boulot. La vaisselle nettoyée et le salon propre, elle partit dans sa chambre se mettre en pyjama. _Restera-t-il pour m'écouter ou fuira-t-il dès qu'il le peut après l'enquête? Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me blesser en me disant qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi…_Elle soupira de nouveau. Ses amis lui avait pourtant dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques! _Si ce n'est plus le cas, c'est forcément de ma faute, à force de le repousser…Malgré mon attachement…mes sentiments pour lui, je le repousse, encore et encore… en fait, je repousse quiconque qui tente de franchir ma barrière. Comment a-t-il fait pour continuer à me suivre durant quatre ans? La question devrait même être, comment a-t-il fait pour devenir mon oxygène, une nécessité à ma vie? Comment peut-il me faire sourire en n'apportant que nos deux traditionnels cafés? Comment a-t-il fait pour que ces cafés deviennent des « je t'aime » dont je ne me lasserai jamais?_

Kate était confuse. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation avec Castle. « C'est compliqué », comme elle dirait si bien à qui que ce soit. Elle sourit tristement, pencha légèrement la tête vers le sol et ferma doucement les yeux. Elle était fatiguée. Elle devrait dormir bientôt, « la nuit porte conseil », dit-on. Elle se dirigea vers la toilette pour se démaquiller et se brosser les dents. _Allait-il revenir après qu'il parte à Los Angeles? Il a bien dit qu'il déménageait __**pour quelques temps **__à Los Angeles. Cela signifiait qu'il allait revenir non?_

Elle se passa la soie dentaire lentement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. _J'espère que cette soirée aura été fructueuse…qu'il ne fera pas comme si de rien était demain. Y aura-t-il un malaise à cause de notre câlin? Est-ce que ça lui fera repenser à notre situation, à « nous »? Y a-t-il vraiment un « nous » de toute façon? _Kate aurait pu l'affirmer deux semaines avant très facilement. Maintenant? Ce n'était plus le cas, son comportement la fait douter. Les cafés manquants à certains matins sèment le doute dans son esprit, tout comme leurs regards de complicités qui se font rares et leurs repas ensemble au Remy's qui n'existent pratiquement plus.

Elle alla dans son lit, se faufiler dans ses couvertes froides, et continua à trop réfléchir. Plusieurs fois, ses paupières se firent lourdes et son esprit s'embrouilla un peu. Elle combattit toutefois le sommeil qui la gagnait en se disant qu'elle devait à tout prix trouver une solution. Après quinze longues minutes à ne rien trouver, elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir se lever dans quelques heures de toute façon et qu'elle avait réellement besoin de dormir. Elle se laissa donc amener dans les bras de Morphée en se disant : _demain était un autre jour_.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont review et lu cette fic! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. Un review est d'ailleurs toujours apprécié! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notez bien que le meurtre dans cette histoire est inspiré d'un réel meurtre. Rating M pour ce chapitre pour être sûre.  
**_**  
Chapitre 3 :**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'enquête perdurait. Il faut dire que cette histoire où un homme a tué, violé, puis dépecé sa victime était un dossier lourd. Non seulement on trouva quelques morceaux du cadavre, mais en plus certains morceaux manquants, tels qu'une main et un pied, furent envoyés à des partis politiques dans des colis. Il manquait toutefois la tête et un des pieds de la victime. Et le plus horrible dans cette enquête était que l'assassin avait filmé son meurtre. De tous les homicides de Kate, c'était certes un des plus affreux de sa carrière. Elle repensa à l'enquête où le NYPD avait collaboré avec le FBI pour arrêter Scott Tucker. Scott était un dérangé qui voulait de l'attention, une personne intelligente qui voulait le montrer au monde entier. Un peu comme Scott, le tueur dans ce cas-ci avait besoin d'attention. Ça la répugnait. Quel meurtre sordide. Le suspect avait été vu dans l'ouest du pays selon des témoignages recueillis. Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait y faire, ni ce qui était advenu des membres manquants. Il fut découvert quelques jours plus tard que le présumé meurtrier avait quitté le pays, ce qui compliquait les choses. Les recherches des parties manquantes étaient donc faites à l'international, tout comme cette chasse à l'homme. Entre temps, on retrouvait à l'appartement du dépeceur la scène de crime. Lanie et les garçons avaient été sous le choc en y arrivant. La quantité de sang retrouvée sur le matelas, une table et le réfrigérateur était énorme. C'était à se donner froid dans le dos. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur l'homme en cavale! Le NYPD ignorait où il était et vers où il se dirigeait. Quelques signalements ont toutefois été faits, mais rien qui pourrait aider à l'attraper en ce moment.

Quant à la situation avec Rick, rien de nouveau non plus. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler de leur relation, de l'évolution que Kate souhaitait qu'il y aille_. Le mieux dans cette situation est de ne pas aborder le sujet maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il fuit_… _Au moins il ne s'éloigne pas de moi…il n'aborde pas le sujet non plus et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi avec l'enquête en cours…_,se dit-elle. Malgré ces pensées positives sur leur relation, Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Castle ne s'était pas rapproché d'elle non plus. Il était toujours aussi absent qu'avant leur fameuse soirée, il lui apportait que quelques fois un café, il ne lui répondait que trente minutes, minimum, après qu'elle lui ait envoyé un texto et il ne la regardait plus avec cette adoration, cet amour, dans ses yeux. Ce vide entre eux était insupportable pour Kate et son cœur se faisait plus lourd à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait ce vide.

L'attitude de Castle était aussi très différente. Avant le changement drastique de son comportement, il passait plein de commentaires avec des sous-entendus. Maintenant, elle avait un Castle très sérieux en face d'elle, très professionnel, trop professionnel. Elle se rappelait la fois où elle montrait la photo du meurtrier en énumérant ses caractéristiques physiques. Elle s'attendait à une blague sur « sa grandeur » ou « sa grosseur », mais rien. Elle n'entendit rien, elle n'obtenu rien de Castle. Il ne fit que secouer la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien noté les informations. Il ne fit même pas de jeux de mots, qui pouvaient parfois être de mauvais goût, pour alléger l'ambiance dans cette enquête. Pas de « le tueur aurait mis le pied en Europe », de « il s'est mis les deux pieds dans les plats » ou de« la tête est mise à prix ». Il ne fit ni de « c'est à en perdre la tête » ou encore de «les policiers font des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver ». Rien, absolument rien.

Ce n'était plus le Castle d'antan, celui qui la faisait rire, celui qui l'écoutait sans la juger, celui qui s'émerveillait à chaque petite chose qu'il découvrait d'elle, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse…Elle savait pourtant que ce Castle existait toujours, qu'il était caché derrière un Castle peu amusant, un Castle avec un masque, un Castle qui lui était inconnu…Son Castle lui manquait. Elle irait chercher son Rick même si un Castle distant envers elle lui bloquait la route. Elle irait le délivrer de la prison qu'il s'était construite lui-même, une prison où il enferme son cœur pour qu'il soit inatteignable… Mais inatteignable pour qui? Pour elle? Et si c'était réellement pour elle - rien qu'à y penser le cœur de Kate se serra- pourquoi la rejetait-t-il ainsi? _En y réfléchissant bien, ce qu'il fait est semblable à ce que je fais…_, pensa Kate en serrant la mâchoire. _Je mets des murs pour me protéger, certes…mais ils servent aussi comme une épreuve…Cela me permet, inconsciemment, de savoir qui tient assez à moi pour essayer de les abattre…Castle essaye-t-il de me punir en me faisant subir la même chose que je lui ai fait subir?_

Kate soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour replacer une mèche. Maintenant qu'elle était prête pour commencer une relation avec quelqu'un, avec lui, il la laissait tomber. Encore une vengeance? Non, Rick ne serait jamais aussi cruel envers elle… Alors quoi? Peu importe la raison, Kate réalisa ce que Castle a dû subir toutes ces années…l'attente, **l'**attendre plus précisément. Il lui semblait que Rick l'aimait réellement car sa mère lui disait toujours que lorsqu'un amour est réel, il peut attendre. Kate n'avait qu'à voir l'histoire de ses parents, de voir à quel point son père a dû courir après sa mère pour enfin pouvoir la marier. Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage de Kate et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer. Elle aurait tellement aimé que son histoire avec Rick finisse ainsi, qu'ils vivent ensemble, heureux, et ce jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Elle aurait aimé que leur histoire soit éternelle. _Et la triste réalité_, pensa Kate, _c'était qu'elle l'avait perdu. _

À force d'espérer pour que Rick lui revienne, elle constata qu'il est très dur d'attendre après quelque chose que tu sais qui peut ne jamais arriver. Mais elle comprit aussi que c'était encore plus dur d'attendre si ce quelque chose est tout ce que tu veux. Une larme coula sur la joue de Kate. Tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait eus avec Castle lui revenaient soudainement en tête et elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir les revivre bientôt, un jour…toujours? La situation était-elle devenue irréversible?

Son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. C'était Esposito, il y avait probablement du nouveau sur l'enquête.

- Beckett, lança Kate sur son ton qu'elle n'emprunte que lorsqu'elle est en fonction, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Yo, c'est Esposito. Il y a du nouveau sur l'affaire. Notre homme a été arrêté à Berlin… et on vient de retrouver le pied manquant dans une boite aux lettres.

- Parfait, j'arrive tout de suite au bureau.

Et sur ce elle termina la conversation. Enfin on l'avait attrapé! Ce sadique allait enfin pouvoir subir la peine qu'il méritait. Il ne restait que les procédures à attendre pour son extradition. Il fallait surtout qu'il ne s'y oppose pas. Mais pourquoi s'y opposerait-il de toute façon? Cet homme voulait de l'attention, être reconnu, être médiatisé. Nul doute que son retour au pays où il a commis son homicide lui ferait faire la une des journaux. Être dans un endroit où tu ne connais rien des lois et des sentences ne doit pas être réjouissant non plus. Il n'allait fort probablement pas s'opposer à son extradition. Toutefois, son rapatriement serait probablement la partie la plus longue pour fermer ce dossier, il faudrait peut-être des semaines.

Elle hésitait maintenant à appeler Castle. Lui répondrait-il? Elle hésitait et elle avait pourtant la parfaite excuse pour le faire, pour entendre sa voix. Sa peur du rejet ne s'était pas atténuée…surtout avec l'attitude qu'il avait ces temps-ci. Finalement, elle décida de lui téléphoner. La sonnerie retentit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…il fallut qu'elle sonne plusieurs fois pour que Kate tombe finalement sur la boite vocale. Elle lui laissa donc un message lui disant les nouvelles sur le dossier et de venir au bureau dès qu'il le peut. Dès qu'elle eut fini son message, Kate soupira, sentant toute la déception et la tristesse qu'elle avait dans son cœur dû au fait que Rick ne répondait même plus à ses appels. Elle se frotta le visage avant de se décider de quitter son appartement et d'aller au bureau.

* * *

Lorsque Castle arriva au bureau, le cœur de Kate fit un bond. Bien qu'il arrivait une heure et trente-sept minutes et cinquante-deux secondes après son appel (et oui, Kate ne pensait qu'à lui depuis qu'elle l'avait appelé et elle comptait les secondes qui passaient jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un signe de vie), Kate fut très contente de le voir. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et quelques cernes sous les yeux, mais malgré tout, Kate le trouvait très beau, ses cheveux lui donnaient même un air rebelle et _sexy_.

Rick arriva au pas de course. Il avait deux cafés cette fois-ci. Le cœur de Kate s'emballa et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un gros sourire à Rick lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Rick lui tendit son café avec un léger sourire, les yeux plissant légèrement, avec une lueur qui était familière à Kate dans ceux-ci. Kate prit son café en le remerciant, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ses yeux devaient clairement en dire plus qu'un simple « merci » parce que lorsque Ryan se rapprocha du bureau de Kate, il se mit à tousser légèrement en penchant la tête, gêné d'interrompre leur moment. Esposito qui le suivait se fit moins timide que son collègue, comme d'habitude, et demanda s'ils interrompaient quoi que ce soit. Les joues de Kate rougirent légèrement et elle répondit « Oui » alors que son partenaire, lui, répondait « Non » au même moment. Ah que ces scènes familières lui manquaient! Toutefois, le fait qu'il réponde « Non » lui pinça légèrement le cœur. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Normalement, elle qui refusait de voir une quelconque importance à ce moment, se disant qu'il n'arrivera rien de toute façon, répondait « Non » tandis que lui qui voulait que ce moment ne soit pas brisé, souhaitant qu'il arrive quelque chose, répondait « Oui ».

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, incertains s'ils devaient s'éloigner ou rester. Puis, ils décidèrent de faire un résumé de la situation avec les nouveaux détails sur l'enquête et de leurs conversations avec la police de l'Allemagne à Beckett et Castle. Le pied qui a été retrouvé était bien celui de la victime, le test d'ADN s'était révélé positif. La boite aux lettres dans laquelle il était appartenait à une école primaire et on ignorait le lien entre cette école et le meurtrier. Ce détail fit frissonner Kate et Rick ne put supprimer une grimace de dégoût. Ce monstre était décidément horrible, dégueulasse! Traumatiser des jeunes innocents était la dernière chose que Kate souhaitait. Ryan reprit la parole après qu'il eut sentit que Castle n'allait pas vomir et que Beckett était de nouveau concentrée. Quant à la tête de la victime, elle était toujours manquante. On soupçonnait toutefois qu'elle serait enterrée là où le tueur s'était rendu juste avant de prendre l'avion et de quitter le pays. Des fouilles étaient en cours là-bas, des hommes y étaient déjà. Et sur une note plus gaie, la police de l'Allemagne leur annonçait que leur homme ne s'était pas opposé à son extradition.

Après ce court bilan des choses, l'équipe s'est entendue que Ryan et Esposito iraient chercher plus d'information sur le lien entre l'école primaire et l'assassin alors que Beckett et Rick iraient visiter le dernier endroit où ce criminel a été vu pour la dernière fois. Sur ce, Kate et Rick quittèrent le poste de police avec un parfait synchronisme, marchant épaule à épaule, s'effleurant légèrement de temps à autres. Leur long voyage en auto fut toutefois plutôt pénible pour Kate. Rick fixait constamment la route, probablement perdu dans son monde ou dans ses songes. Quant à elle, elle se concentrait sur la route, perdue dans ses pensées de temps à autres elle aussi et tentant de faire la conversation sans s'embarquer dans un sujet inconfortable ou tabou. Quelques mots ont toutefois été échangés comme « Alors comment va Alexis ?», « Elle va très bien merci. », « Super. » ou encore « Avez-vous faim? », « Non et vous? », « Non plus merci. ». Et à chaque fois, ces courtes répliques furent suivies par un long silence. Depuis quand ce genre de situation leur arrivait-il, depuis quand ce malaise, ce manque d'intimité entre eux existait-il? Kate avait réellement l'impression que Castle s'éloignait d'elle, qu'il se retirait de sa vie progressivement. Ou bien était-il préoccupé? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Il lui confiait tous ses problèmes, il lui demandait conseil que ça soit pour sa relation avec sa fille ou sa mère…enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait avant qu'un froid, si c'est ainsi qu'elle pourrait décrire ce qui est entre eux, s'installe. Et pourtant, il lui semblait quelques fois que Rick allait dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêtait à la dernière minute et redevenait coi. C'était un mystère que Kate se promettait de résoudre.

Ouf! À force de trop penser, sa tête commençait à chauffer. _Concentre-toi sur l'enquête Kate!_, se dit-elle mentalement. _Le dossier d'abord, Castle ensuite! Les deux en même temps ne donneront qu'un beau dégât! _Il était rare que Kate Beckett, la femme sérieuse, dévouée, au cœur dure et qui se lance cœur et âme dans un enquête, pouvait être si facilement distraite par quoi que ce soit. Enfin, était-elle encore ainsi? Avec Castle dans sa vie, ce n'était probablement plus le cas. Était-elle devenue une Kate sentimentale? Non, elle a toujours été sentimentale. Elle ne faisait que porter un masque pour cacher ses émotions des autres, elle ne faisait que retenir ses sentiments. Castle n'a fait que dévoiler cette facette d'elle, lever le voile qu'elle s'était mis. Castle est celui qui a fait la lumière sur son visage dans la noirceur. À cette douce pensée, Kate remarqua que son partenaire la fixait…et que ses lèvres bougeaient. Oh! Il lui parlait. Il lui disait qu'elle allait devoir sortir à la prochaine sortie. Elle prit donc la bretelle à droite pour enfin arriver à destination.

* * *

Arrivés sur les lieux, l'équipe chargée de fouiller de fond en comble l'endroit pour trouver la tête était déjà au travail. Sur le bord de la route où le tueur a été laissé après avoir été pris sur le pouce, les quarante personnes sur place marchait un pas à la fois, prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour bien inspecter ce qui était devant eux avant de faire un second pas. Après avoir parlé aux chefs de cette équipe, Kate et Castle partirent de leur côté à la recherche de témoins ou de traces laissées par leur homme.

- Alors Castle, avez-vous une théorie de ce qu'a pu faire notre assassin?, demanda Kate tout en marchant.

- Et bien, commença-t-il en la suivant, s'il a marché sur le bord de la route longtemps avant d'être pris sur le pouce et qu'il a fait un long trajet d'une heure et demi, selon la personne qui l'a pris sur le pouce, et qu'ils ne se sont arrêtés nulle part…Il n'y a que deux choses que j'aurais voulu faire arrivé ici…

-Aller aux toilettes…, dit-elle rapidement en s'arrêtant.

- Oui, exactement, ou manger un petit quelque chose et m'abreuver, finit-il en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle, lui faisant face.

- Parfait, alors il suffit de trouver un endroit où l'on peut se rassasier et même pouvoir aller au petit coin, répondit-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction tout en arborant son sourire qui signifie « nous avons une piste ».

-Non, l'endroit n'a même pas besoin d'avoir de toilettes à la disposition des clients parce que-, rajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle encore.

- Parce qu'il pouvait très bien se vider la vessie dans des buissons, finit-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire complice. Ils réalisèrent par la suite que leur excitation du moment les avait énormément rapprochés. Ils étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur figure, leur nez se touchant quasiment. Les yeux de Kate laissèrent ceux de Rick pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses délicieuses lèvres et ensuite revenir à ses doux yeux bleus, puis à ses lèvres et encore ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient peu à peu. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle ne pouvait sortir aucun son malgré les nombreuses choses qui lui passaient par la tête, comme hypnotisée par la physionomie de son partenaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait, comme si le moindre geste pouvait causer la rupture de quelque chose. Soudainement, ce fut comme si les membres Kate répondait enfin à ses commandes, à ses désirs. Le corps de Kate se pencha lentement vers celui de Rick, comme si Rick et elle étaient sous la force d'un aimant dont ils luttaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils abandonnaient finalement cette lutte, qu'ils étaient maintenant prêts à fusionner. Leurs bouches se faisaient de plus en plus près et les yeux de Kate se fermaient doucement. Rick faisait de même et leurs lèvres appréhendaient maintenant le délicieux contact qui les attendait. Kate pouvait déjà sentir le souffle chaud de Rick dans sa bouche, elle pouvait sentir sa douce odeur se répandre autour d'elle, la chaleur de son corps l'envahir.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Rick s'éloigna d'elle. Le chef de l'équipe de recherche et un de ses hommes s'approchait d'eux pour les informer de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Alors qu'elle sentait déjà une perte de chaleur autour d'elle, Rick s'écartait encore plus d'elle, laissant une distance de quatre pieds entre eux. Kate reprit ses esprits au même moment que le chef lui disait qu'un petit restaurant était situé près de la route. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête en murmurant un « Ok ». Elle prit une grande inspiration, passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un léger coup d'œil à son partenaire qui avait l'air parti dans ses pensée une fois de plus. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du restaurant. Arrivés là-bas, l'homme qui tenait l'endroit les informa qu'un jeune homme avait en effet commandé quelque chose à manger et de ce qu'il avait mangé. Il rajouta qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les toilettes de l'endroit puisque celles-ci étaient réservées aux employés, qu'il ressemblait à l'homme sur la photo que Kate lui montra, qu'il n'a pas de télévision et c'est pourquoi il ne savait pas que cet homme était recherché et que cet homme avait un sac lorsqu'il était arrivé et sorti de ce lieu. Il leur montra où le tueur s'était assis et accepta que des membres de l'équipe de recherche fouille la scène, relevant des empreintes ou prenant quelques objets.

Soudainement, le cellulaire de Kate se mit à sonner. C'était Ryan.

- Beckett!, dit-elle en répondant au téléphone.

- Beckett, c'est Ryan. On a des nouvelles pour le lien entre l'école primaire et le meurtrier.

- Ok, vas-y, répondit-elle tout en faisant signe à Castle de venir écouter les informations que Ryan avait.

- Et bien l'école n'a pas été choisie au hasard. Les parents de notre tueur voulaient l'envoyé là jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent une lettre disant que leur enfant était refusé malgré le fait qu'il a passé l'examen d'admission. Dû au trop grand nombre d'inscription pour cette école réputée, ils devaient prendre ceux qui ont le mieux réussi le test et ceux qui étaient les mieux nantis. C'est tout le cas contraire pour notre victime dont les parents ont réussi à envoyer leur enfant à cet endroit.

- C'est notre lien entre notre victime et notre meurtrier. Notre tueur aurait donc voulu se venger d'avoir été refusé à cette école primaire en tuant un ancien élève de celle-ci qu'il rencontre par hasard. Le pied qu'il a envoyé là-bas était un message. Un message à la direction pour se venger de ne pas avoir été accepté, lui, un être si « spécial » à son avis, mais aussi un message à tous ceux qui fréquentent cette école!, s'exclama Castle qui avait la tête collée à celle de Beckett pour écouter la conversation.

- Un message qui dit « Si quiconque fréquente cette école, je le tuerai », continua Beckett, remarquant à peine la proximité entre elle et son partenaire.

- Nous avons donc notre motif, conclut donc Ryan à l'autre bout du fil.

- Exacte. Ryan et Espo vous pouvez revenir au poste de police, Castle et moi devrions être de retour bientôt une fois la tête retrouvée, dit Beckett.

- Ok, et on termine de remplir les papiers. On va aussi essayer de voir s'il y a un lien entre cette affaire et d'autres crimes non résolus qui ressemblent à ce meurtre, finit Ryan avant de raccrocher après qu'il eut l'approbation de Beckett.

* * *

Peu après cet appel, le chef de l'équipe des recherches revint les voir. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose non loin d'ici, près d'un buisson. Ils s'y rendirent et trouvèrent un rond de terre dont la terre paraissait fraîchement retournée. Nul doute que c'était l'endroit où la dernière partie du corps manquante de la victime avait été enterrée. Des hommes étaient déjà en train de creuser pour trouver ce qui y a été caché. Quelques minutes après, on confirmait que ce qui y était enterré était bien ce que l'on cherchait. Castle et Beckett, un léger frisson les parcourant, quittèrent donc la scène, soulagés que cette enquête sordide tire bientôt à sa fin. Elle appela Esposito pour les informer de leur trouvaille. Celui-ci lui répondit que Ryan et lui allaient avoir fini de remplir les papiers de cette enquête dès qu'elle sera de retour au poste et qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'homicide en lien avec cet assassin. Cette enquête tirait bel et bien à sa fin. Soulagée, elle ferma la ligne après avoir remercié et averti Esposito qu'ils partiraient très bientôt vers le bureau. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et informa Castle de la suite des choses. Ne sentant plus la nécessité d'être ici, ils quittèrent les lieux d'un commun accord.

Le retour se fit plus léger que l'aller. Castle parlait beaucoup plus et il était beaucoup plus souriant. Peut-être c'était ce meurtre qui le perturbait finalement... De retour au bureau, ils firent un léger rapport à leur capitaine Gates et repartirent en direction de chez eux. Ce voyage fut plus calme, mais l'ambiance resta tout aussi gaie. Elle lui fit donc une proposition avant qu'ils n'arrivent à son loft.

- Alors Rick, ça te dit de venir fêter la fermeture de cette enquête au Old Haunt? Je suis sûre que les garçons seront partants, Lanie aussi, on a tous besoin de se relaxer après un dossier comme celui-là!, lança-t-elle.

- Hummm…, répondit-il, pensif.

- Allez Castle! Ce n'est qu'un verre pour se détendre, laisser l'adrénaline retomber, insista-t-elle en tournant sur sa rue.

- Oh… et pourquoi pas! Je ne veillerai pas trop tard par contre, mais je peux bien venir prendre un petit verre, céda-t-il.

- Parfait! On se voit donc à neuf heures ce soir!, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton enjoué en s'arrêtant devant chez lui.

- Super. À ce soir!

Et sur ce il sortit de la voiture et rentra chez lui. Kate repartit chez elle en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter ce soir. L'enquête étant terminée, elle allait pouvoir retourner à sa mision Castle. Ce soir, il allait succomber. Ce soir, elle allait le faire sienne.

**Bon, pour ceux qui ont trouvé qu'il y avait trop de "mystère" dans ce chapitre, je vous rassure tout de suite : le prochain chapitre aura beaucoup de Caskett! :D**

**Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic dans leur story alert et à ceux qui ont reviews! Ça fait chaud au coeur. Merci de suivre cette histoire! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously : Et sur ce il sortit de la voiture et rentra chez lui. Kate repartit chez elle en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter ce soir. L'enquête étant terminée, elle allait pouvoir retourner à sa mission Castle. Ce soir, il allait succomber. Ce soir, elle allait le faire sienne._

**Chapitre 4 :**

Arrivé chez elle, Kate fila tout droit sous la douche. Cette enquête l'avait épuisée et une bonne douche chaude ne ferait de mal à personne. Ouvrant le jet d'eau chaude, puis celui de l'eau froide, elle retira lentement ses vêtements de travail et entra dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude ruisselait doucement sur sa peau, relaxant tous ses muscles endoloris par les dures journées et les courtes nuits qu'elle a eues depuis le début de l'enquête. Fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes, elle relâcha tout le stress de cette enquête et savoura le contact de la douce pluie qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, expira, puis entreprit de se laver. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour ce soir. L'enquête maintenant terminée, Castle n'allait pas tarder de faire ses au revoir et partir pour Los Angeles, laissant en arrière de lui sa nouvelle famille, la délaissant _elle_. Même si elle s'était résolue à le voir quitter New York, ce sujet lui pinçait toujours le cœur. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aucune promesse qu'il reviendrait? Peut-être parce qu'il ne lui promettait pas qu'il ne trouverait pas une fille géniale là-bas avec qui il voudra faire sa vie? Peut-être parce que, malgré le fait qu'il lui avait promit de rester en contact avec elle, elle allait énormément s'ennuyer de lui? Kate soupira et décida de se changer les idées de la tête. S'il y a bien un moment où elle refuse de se donner une migraine à force de trop penser, c'est bien lorsqu'elle prend sa douche. C'était son moment sacré où son corps et son âme se détendait. Là où le sommeil échouait quelques fois, c'était sous la douche qu'elle reprenait le repos manquant.

Kate extirpa doucement son bras de sous la douche pour prendre son shampoing. Elle retourna la bouteille, déposa une bonne quantité dans sa main et replaça le contenant. Savonnant lentement la tête, Kate se laissa bercer par l'odeur de son shampoing, l'odeur que Castle avait déjà remarquée auparavant, la cerise. Kate laissa ses doigts glisser lentement dans ses cheveux avant de porter à son nez ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés, elle respira le parfum qui s'échappait de ceux-ci et sourit rêveusement, se remémorant l'intonation de la voix, le visage et l'odeur de Rick lorsqu'il lui avait dit « Vous sentez la cerise». Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais il sentait lui aussi très bon. Il sentait le parfum d'Yves Saint-Laurent si elle ne se trompait pas. À ses côtés, Kate y respirait la fraîcheur, la sensualité et de nombreux arômes. Ce parfum lui allait comme un gant, il représentait bien Richard Castle. Depuis la découverte du parfum que l'autre portait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait changé le leur. C'était tout simplement eux, leur façon de reconnaître l'autre les yeux bandés.

Au son de son téléphone cellulaire, Kate sortit de sa bulle et se délicatement rinça les cheveux. Une fois que ceux-ci n'avaient plus de savon, elle arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche en s'enroulant d'une serviette blanche. Elle s'essuya tout le corps et les cheveux avant d'enrouler sa serviette autour d'elle, puis elle se dirigea vers son appareil électronique. Elle déverrouilla celui-ci et un message lui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un texto. C'était de Lanie. Son message fit apparaitre un triste sourire sur le visage de Kate :

_Kateeee! J'ai appris que ton écrivain nous quittait à la fin de cette enquête et qu'on allait au Old Haunt ce soir. Est-ce que l'on va fêter (dans un certain sens) le départ de Writer Boy? Si oui, j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu dois faire…_

_Bon courage,_

___Lanie –xxx-_

Même si ce texto était un message pour la réveiller et pour l'encourager, Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois que Rick quittait le NYPD. Ils soulignaient son départ en prenant tous une petite bière au bureau, rigolant tous de bon cœur. Elle lui demanda alors si elle pouvait lui parler. Elle allait lui ouvrir son cœur, donner une chance à un « nous », accepter de partir avec lui dans les Hamptons… mais avant qu'elle puisse le faire, une belle blonde qui s'avérait être son ancienne épouse se pointa. À ce moment, les barrières de Kate refirent surface, la protégeant superficiellement de ce qui allait suivre, et l'occasion était perdue. Son cœur se fendit lorsqu'elle apprit que cette même blonde, Gina, allait passer l'été avec lui dans les Hamptons…et certainement pas juste entre amis. Il allait l'oublier, ou peut-être c'était déjà le cas, dans les bras d'une autre. Elle avait Demming avant qu'elle ne rompe avec lui. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle cherchait. _Tu n'étais tout simplement pas Castle_, se pensa Kate. Mais au moment où elle allait agir face à cette réalisation, c'était Castle qui lui tournait le dos. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs qui lui brisaient le cœur et qui ravivait sa peur d'entrer en relation avec Rick. Elle refoula les petites larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et prit une bonne inspiration avant de s'attaquer à son garde-robe. Il ne lui restait que deux heures pour grignoter un petit quelque chose, se préparer et se rendre là-bas.

Elle observa longuement tous ces morceaux de tissus devant elle en pensant aux ensembles qu'elle pouvait faire. Il annonçait chaud ce soir, vingt-quatre degrés. Elle oublia donc tous les ensembles avec des pantalons. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle joue le tout pour le tout ce soir, des shorts, des mini shorts, des jupes ou des robes courtes étaient donc ses seules options. Ce qui était bien au Old Haunt, c'était que tu pouvais arriver dans le bar comme tu le voulais. Pas besoin de toujours avoir l'air d'un morceau de viande pour les garçons, ta tenue vestimentaire importait. Même si elle voulait séduire Rick, elle voulait rester avec la même façon de penser que ce bar. En plus c'était une soirée pour fêter la fin de cette enquête, se relaxer et souligner le départ de Castle. On oubliait donc les jupes et les robes courtes, tout comme les shorts puisque ça ne ferait pas assez aguicheur. Il ne restait que les mini shorts qui signifieraient qu'elle se relaxe tout en essayant d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle opta pour ses mini shorts en jean bleu foncé, celles qui lui faisaient des belles fesses sans toutefois trop attirer l'attention sur elles. Pour ce qui est des hauts, Kate hésitait à se mettre une camisole, une chemise ou un t-shirt. Kate n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de belles camisoles, les seules qu'elle avait étaient pour faire du sport. Elle tergiversa donc entre une chemise et un t-shirt. Elle décida de porter une chemise sachant qu'elle avait sa belle chemise blanche, qui s'assemblerait bien avec ses mini shorts. Elle enfila ses vêtements et partit se maquiller.

Après s'être vêtue, maquillée, brossé les dents et avoir mis ses boucles d'oreilles, Kate était maintenant prête à partir. Il lui restait moins que 30 minutes pour se rendre là-bas et elle n'avait toujours rien mangé. Elle se prit donc une pomme et une barre tendre et partit vers le Old Haunt en roula rapidement dans les rues de New York, de peur d'être en retard à cause du trafic. Elle arriva finalement cinq minutes à l'avance. Elle vit que Lanie et Esposito étaient déjà arrivés et assis à une table dans un des coins du bar et elle sourit en les voyant habillé de manière très séduisante en fonction des goûts de l'autre. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, c'était certain. Ils étaient assis ni trop près, ni trop loin l'un de l'autre, se jetant de nombreux petits coups d'œil et se souriant mutuellement lorsqu'ils se regardaient en même temps. Ils allaient peut-être se réconcilier et renouer en fin de compte, Kate était prête à parier là-dessus. S'approchant lentement de la table pour ne pas les faire sursauter, elle les salua lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent.

- Vous êtes les premiers arrivés?, demanda Kate pour s'en assurer.

- Oui, nous sommes arrivés en même temps, répondit Lanie.

- Savez-vous quand les autres arriveront?, poursuivit Kate.

- Tu attends quelqu'un en particulier?, répliqua son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kate la fusilla légèrement du regard en arquant un sourcil et attendit calmement la réponse à sa question.

- Ryan vient de m'envoyer un texto me disant que Jenny et lui arriveront dans dix minutes à peu près. Quant à Castle…je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara Esposito, voyant que Lanie ne sera pas celle qui répondra à Kate.

Kate hocha la tête en fixant la table, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard de ses amis pour ne pas se trahir. Elle fut légèrement déçue de ne pas savoir quand Rick allait arriver. Allait-il venir? Allait-il avoir un empêchement? _Arrête de trop penser Kate. De tout le monde du Douze, tu es celle qui lui parle le plus_, se dit mentalement Kate. _C'est normal que les autres ne le sachent pas, je n'ai qu'à lui envoyer un texto pour m'en informer. _Elle hésita quelques secondes à le contacter, redoutant une mauvaise nouvelle, mais lui envoya un message lui demandant s'il était en route. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie par la suite, attendant des nouvelles de Castle. Sa réponse fut très rapide : « Je suis déjà en route, je suis pris dans le trafic. J'arrive dans quinze minutes. Commencez sans moi.» Elle ferma son message le sourire aux lèvres, rassurée que Castle allait venir, et transmit le message à Lanie et Esposito. Ils attendirent que Ryan et Jenny arrivent avant de commander un pichet de bière.

Castle arriva ensuite, cinq minutes après Ryan et Jenny, et s'excusa pour son retard. Il offrit une tournée à ses collègues et s'installa à côté de Kate. Comme d'habitude, il sentait toujours aussi bon. Il avait décidé de se mettre en jeans et de se mettre une chemise noire. Il avait une petite mèche qui ne tenait pas avec le reste de ses cheveux et ça lui donnait un petit look _sexy_. Il était à croquer. Kate se commanda par la suite un martini alors que se fit payer trois _shooters_ par Esposito et Ryan pour souligner son départ. Ils eurent un plaisir fou à regarder Castle boire les trois d'un trait en faisant une grimace entre chacun d'eux. Castle les repaya en leur payant un pichet de bière à chacun. Ryan paya ensuite un _Porn Star_ à Jenny et Esposito paya un _Sex on the beach _ à Lanie. Quant à Castle, il paya un _Margarita_ à Kate et un _Pina Colada. _Les filles payèrent ensuite une tournée de _shooters. _La soirée se déroula ainsi jusqu'à minuit lorsque Ryan et Jenny quittèrent le bar. Une heure après ce fut Esposito, puis Lanie trente minutes après celui-ci. Il ne restait que Rick et Kate et les deux étaient ivres, malgré le fait qu'ils tenaient bien l'alcool. Il faut dire que les _shooters_ de Rick devaient maintenant faire pleinement effet et que Kate n'avait pas énormément mangé avant d'arriver au bar. La situation était chaude entre eux, l'ambiance sensuelle, l'air difficilement respirable pour eux au point où ils devaient respirer par la bouche. Kate ne cessait de se coller sur Rick et celui-ci ne semblait pas indifférent à ceci. Chaque mouvement que Kate faisait, Rick lui répondait en augmentant un petit peu plus la tension entre eux et en intensifiant leurs actions. Elle était maintenant rendu complètement collée sur lui, sa poitrine touchant son torse, une main posée sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur son épaule. Quant à lui, il avait un bras autour d'elle et son autre main jouait lentement avec sa chemise blanche. Tous les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres et se regardaient droit dans les yeux, leurs regards reflétant l'amour et le désir qu'il y avait entre eux. Leurs odeurs s'entremêlaient, leurs souffles s'affrontaient et leurs chaleurs corporelles fusionnaient. N'en pouvant plus, Kate s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Rick l'en empêcha.

- Pas ici, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Étonnée de sa réaction, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre.

- Viens chez moi, souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et ils se levèrent ensemble dans un synchronisme parfait. Ils quittèrent le Old Haunt, le bras de Rick enlaçant Kate tout le long qu'ils marchèrent. Ils appelèrent un taxi, s'y engouffrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Kate.

* * *

Il était dur pour Kate de garder ses mains pour elle tout le long du trajet, mais l'attente en value la peine. Dès qu'elle eut verrouillée la porte derrière eux, les mains de Rick ne tardèrent pas à venir s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Lui faisant dos, Kate se mordit la lèvre lorsque l'odeur de Rick ne se fit que sentir dans l'air ambiant. Les lèvres de celui-ci se faisaient furieuses et ne manquaient aucune surface de son cou tandis que ses mains découvraient lentement le buste de Kate. Quant à elle, elle se laissa abandonner à la douce sensation du souffle chaud de Rick dans son cou, penchant la tête sur le côté pour faciliter l'accès de celui-ci à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il atteignit la partie sensible de son cou, Kate ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle sentit alors un petit bouillonnement au bas de son ventre, répondant à l'effet que lui faisait son partenaire, et elle en voulait clairement plus. Si elle voulait qu'il succombe à ses charmes et qu'il laisse aller ses désirs, c'était totalement réussi.

Après s'être suffisamment délectée des touchers de Rick, elle décida que c'était son tour de lui imposer un petit supplice auquel il ne résisterait pas. Elle se retourna et lui donna un léger baiser sur sa bouche, puis sur sa joue, puis près de son œil, puis à son oreille, puis dans son cou. Elle l'embrassait lentement, très lentement, en laissant sa bouche descendre de son cou vers son torse. Tout en découvrant le goût de la peau de Rick à l'aide de ses lèvres, les mains de Kate se promenaient sur le corps de Rick, se déplaçant doucement et langoureusement du haut de son corps vers le bas. La respiration de son partenaire devenait plus rapide et saccadée. Il avait de plus en plus de la difficulté à déglutir et ses yeux s'assombrissaient peu à peu. Kate se mordit sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure avant de pousser Castle vers le mur pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser comme appui. Il se laissa totalement faire, la laissant guider la danse qui se jouait entre leurs corps. Elle se plaça délicatement entre les jambes de son partenaire pour accentuer la proximité de leurs corps et laissa ses doigts s'accrocher à la ceinture de son écrivain. Le contact qui se faisait entre eux était exquis et elle l'embrassa tendrement, langoureusement. Le baiser était lent, laissant à l'autre le temps de savourer le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Les mains de Rick vinrent se placer sur les fesses de Kate et il la pressa d'avantages contre lui. Cela les fit gémir en unisson alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux. Kate demanda alors d'approfondir le baiser en laissant sa langue passer sur les lèvres de Rick. Celui-ci lui donna tout de suite la permission et leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Tous deux découvraient la bouche de l'autre, faisant glisser leurs langues impétueuses entre les lèvres de l'autre. Kate prit doucement  
la lèvre inférieure de Rick entre ses dents et celui-ci gémit en retour, le  
plaisir le rendant plus impétueux dans ses baisers. Bientôt, les vêtements qu'ils revêtaient devenaient un obstacle entre eux et Kate entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise noire de Castle. En quelques secondes, la chemise était complètement ouverte et Kate y glissa ses doigts lentement. Elle sentit ses muscles se raidir à son toucher et elle fut agréablement surprise de remarquer la forte musculature que son partenaire détenait. Alors que les mains de Kate entreprenaient de découvrir le buste de Rick sous ses vêtements, celles de Rick se promenaient délicatement sous la chemise blanche de sa muse, la faisant parfois frémir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air qu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs mains s'immobilisèrent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Kate était aux anges. Elle laissait finalement libre cours à ses sentiments et Rick semblait à la même page qu'elle. Ils étaient encore tout près l'un de l'autre au point où ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur joue. Aucun des deux ne voulait brisés ce moment magique entre eux. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient et qu'ils voulaient se souvenir de chaque détail du visage de l'autre. Les yeux de Rick étaient plein d'amour et ceux de Kate pétillaient de bonheur. Tous deux chérissaient ce moment, l'attendant depuis quatre ans. Les doigts de Kate commencèrent à tracer doucement le contour du visage de Rick, s'attardant légèrement à ses lèvres, avant de finalement se glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle embrassa Rick une nouvelle fois, faisant durée le doux baiser aussi longtemps que possible. La sensation que ce baiser lui procurait était extraordinaire. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, une envie irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à toutes les fois qu'il la regardait et elle ne pouvait réprimer le sourire idiot qui apparaissait sur son visage. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Rick et en ce moment, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Kate recula un peu pour ne plus s'appuyer sur son partenaire et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens pour l'attirer vers elle. Il suivit son mouvement sans résistance, quittant le mur qui lui servait d'appui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille dénudée de Rick et se blottit dans ses bras, ne supportant qu'aucune distance soit entre eux. Il répondit rapidement à cette embrassade, ressentant le même besoin qu'elle. Kate ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle s'imprégna de son odeur réconfortante. Elle sourit à l'idée que son odeur soit maintenant un réconfort pour elle. Elle était totalement amoureuse de lui. Complètement enivrée par son odeur, ce moment, l'amour dans l'air et l'alcool qui lui restait dans le sang, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer tendrement à l'oreille son plus grand désir.

- Je veux être avec toi, comme ça, pour toujours. Je veux « ça » entre nous…

À ces mots, Rick la serra un peu plus fort, lui signifiant que lui aussi c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, que c'était réciproque. Cette étreinte l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je veux être plus qu'une partenaire, je veux être plus qu'une amie, je veux être plus qu'une meilleure amie…

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, lui confirmant que ses désirs étaient partagés.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle enfin.

Enfin, elle avait réussi à lui dire. C'est trois petits mots qui lui faisaient mal à dire et à ne pas dire, ces trois syllabes qui la rendaient si fragile, si vulnérable. Enfin, elle avait pu répondre la même chose qu'il lui avait dite au cimetière. Elle pouvait voir à quel point ces mots affectait Rick car il se mit à sourire. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela la fit sourire elle aussi. Ce sourire n'avait aucun prix, ce sourire, elle aimerait voir sur son visage tous les jours. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Kate mette fin à ce baiser pour lui faire part de sa crainte.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes..., dit-elle d'une petite voix, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Cette phrase eu un effet choc sur Rick. Il se raidit soudainement et desserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Kate ensuite. Son sourire disparut peu à peu sur son visage, laissant place à ce qui pourrait sembler du regret. Le cœur de Kate se fit plus serrer en observant sa réaction. _Alors il va vraiment me quitter, peu importe ce que je dis, peu importe ce que je fais…peu importe ce que l'**on **désire_, pensa-t-elle. Une petite larme coula sur la joue de Kate avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il allait devoir l'abandonner à New York qui la rendait triste. C'était aussi de voir à quel point cette décision le blessait lui-même, de voir à quel point ça lui coûtait de devoir faire cela. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-il quitter New York? Il n'avait toujours pas donné de raison à son départ. « C'est compliqué », avait-il dit. Que lui cachait-il? Le regard que lui offrait Rick était si…si triste, si désolé. Il semblait impuissant face à cette décision. Quelqu'un les arrachait l'un à l'autre. N'étaient-ils donc pas destinés à être ensemble? Une seconde larme coula sur le visage de Kate à cette pensée. Les doigts de Rick vinrent doucement essuyer cette larme. Lui-même avait les yeux remplis d'eau, le regard lui disant « si tu savait… », le regard suppliant de comprendre…comprendre que ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'il la quittait. Il déposa lentement un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis un autre sur son front. Kate ferma les yeux, se laissant réconforter par ses baisers alors qu'il en déposait un autre sur sa joue. Puis ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser plein d'amour, plein de désolation, plein d'excuses. Ils gardèrent leurs yeux fermés à la fin de celui-ci, laissant leurs fronts appuyés sur celui de l'autre et respirant tous les deux en parfait synchronisme. D'une douce voix, Rick brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis que Kate avait parlé.

- Demain soir…je prends l'avion demain soir.

La gorge de Kate se noua et elle déglutit difficilement. Des milliers de pensées affluaient dans sa tête, mais elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ceci.

- Je devrais aller me coucher… pour être en forme demain. Tu devrais peut-être faire de même…, continua-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle.

Kate agrippa le bras de Rick

- Reste. Reste coucher chez moi, l'implora-t-elle.

- D'accord, répondit-il après un court silence.

Kate les guida vers sa chambre et sans un bruit, ils enlevèrent leurs souliers et se glissèrent sous les couvertures tout habillé, trop fatigué pour enlever leurs vêtements. Kate se blottit dans les bras de Rick, son visage face à lui et ses jambes se mêlant à celles de celui-ci. Le bras de Rick vint se poser autour de la taille de Kate et sa main dans son dos y fit une légère pression pour lui signifier de se coller d'avantage à lui. Elle s'exécuta tout de suite et son nez s'enfouissait maintenant dans la nuque de son amant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement ainsi, blottit dans les bras de l'autre, savourant ce moment tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

* * *

Le cellulaire de Rick vibra doucement dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, extirpant celui-ci des bras de Morphée et de sa belle. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il regarda qui était la personne qui l'appelait en plein milieu de la nuit... Alexis. C'était Alexis qui tentait de le contacter. Il s'éloigna tranquillement de Kate, sortit du lit et quitta la chambre pour pouvoir répondre sans réveiller sa muse. Après avoir délicatement fermé la porte derrière lui, il répondit.

- Alexis, est-ce que tout va bien?, murmura-t-il.

-Papa, où es-tu?, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je suis chez Kate…Est-ce que tout va bien?, redemanda-t-il, inquiet.

Sans se soucier où son père était, elle répondit rapidement avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- S'il te plaît papa, reviens tout de suite à la maison…j'ai besoin de toi.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de…?, demanda Castle décidément très inquiet.

- Elle…elle y est entrée, hoqueta Alexis entre deux sanglots.

- J'arrive, j'arrive tout de suite mon cœur. Je pars vers la maison tout de suite. Je t'aime, dit Castle avant de raccrocher.

Il retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre et prit ses souliers. Il s'approcha ensuite en hésitant vers le lit, là où Kate était, toujours endormie. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime ». Il quitta ensuite l'appartement sans un bruit, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle à son réveil. Demain, il irait au bureau pour saluer tout le monde et lui expliquer…Demain, sera une journée très émotive.

Demain, Kate se réveillera seule dans son lit, sans avoir sentit les lèvres de Rick sur son front, sans avoir entendu sa déclaration. Demain, Kate se réveillera dans l'incompréhension et le sentiment de trahison. Demain sera une journée très émotive.

**Comme promis, du Caskett à ce chapitre-ci! Pour ceux qui sont tristes pour ce jolis couples...soyez optimistes? ;)**

**Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic dans leur story alert et à ceux qui ont reviews! Ça fait chaud au coeur. Merci de suivre cette histoire! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously : Il retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre et prit ses souliers. Il s'approcha ensuite en hésitant vers le lit, là où Kate était, toujours endormie. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime ». Il quitta ensuite l'appartement sans un bruit, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir être auprès d'elle à son réveil. Demain, il irait au bureau pour saluer tout le monde et lui expliquer…Demain, sera une journée très émotive._

_Demain, Kate se réveillera seule dans son lit, sans avoir sentit les lèvres de Rick sur son front, sans avoir entendu sa déclaration. Demain, Kate se réveillera dans l'incompréhension et le sentiment de trahison. Demain sera une journée très émotive._

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il était parti. Richard Castle l'avait quitté durant la nuit, la laissant se réveiller seule le matin. Hier avait-il signifié quelque chose pour lui? Avait-il agi parce qu'il était saoul? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration, il n'avait pas dit « Je t'aime ». Elle qui croyait qu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Pourquoi l'avoir laissée seule dans son lit? Sans un au revoir, sans un avertissement, sans une note, sans rien. Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui ce matin-là plus qu'à n'importe quel autre matin? Elle s'était réveillée en pleurs à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar qui la prévenait peut-être? Peu importe, ce cauchemar avait semblé bien trop vrai et elle s'était réveillée, seule et inconsolable. À ce souvenir, son cœur se resserra et une larme coula sur sa joue déjà mouillée. C'était un beau rêve…jusqu'à ce que tout tourne mal.

_Ils étaient ensemble, dans un endroit reculé, dans un autre pays. Un pays chaud, un pays exotique, un pays où les couchés de soleil étaient magnifiques, où il faisait toujours beau, où la plage était grande et leur laissait toute l'intimité désirée, où le son des vagues qui se fracassaient sur la rive était une douce berceuse. Rick et elle marchaient ensemble, main dans la main, s'amusaient avec des « amis » à lui là-bas. Ses amis les avaient hébergés, les faisant coucher dans la pièce à côté de celle de leurs enfants. Le soir, ils allaient se réchauffer près du feu en mangeant des guimauves et des saucisses, laissant les enfants s'amuser autour d'eux. Kate dévorait les guimauves que Rick s'amusait à faire dorer près de la braise. Il ne les faisait même pas pour les manger, il n'en raffolait pas. Il les faisait pour s'amuser, comme un enfant. Kate les mangeait de bon cœur, sachant que ça faisait plaisir à son amant…et à ses papilles gustatives. La dernière que Rick lui avait faite était très baveuse et elle lui coula légèrement sur les doigts et le coin de la bouche. Kate lécha sensuellement les doigts en fixant son écrivain en arquant son sourcil. C'était sa punition pour avoir trop laissé chauffer la guimauve. Pour se faire pardonner, il lécha son propre pouce et vint essuyer le reste de guimauve sur le coin de sa bouche, puis y déposa un chaste baiser. Toute cette tension, c'était totalement eux. Elle qui jouait l'allumeuse et lui qui y répondait de la même façon. La femme qui parlait beaucoup à Kate ne pu s'empêcher de faire une blague coquine. _

_- En tout cas, tu devrais la surveiller Rick, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux. Même moi j'aimerais bien l'embrasser!_

_Et sur ce, tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire alors que les jeunes enfants ne comprenaient pas tout à fait la conversation des adultes. Certains tirèrent toutefois la langue à cause du mot « embrasser », mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions et continuèrent à jouer entre eux. En les voyant jouer à la cachette, Kate ne put s'empêcher de toucher son ventre arrondi. Elle attendait un enfant, **leur **enfant. Elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à être mère, mais puisque c'était celui de Rick et qu'ils allaient l'élever ensemble, tout allait bien. Avec lui, elle était prête. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur son ventre d'un mouvement circulaire. À ce geste, la main de Rick vint se poser par-dessus cette de Kate et ils caressèrent le ventre de la future maman ensemble. Ils se sourirent et un silence s'installa dans le groupe des adultes. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit pour se comprendre, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Au son des cris d'enfants qui s'amusaient sur la plage, les deux amoureux se levèrent et allèrent se coucher. Plusieurs jours s'ensuivirent ainsi, l'odeur du pur bonheur flottant partout. Rick et elle étaient inséparables et amoureux. C'était le paradis._

_Mais la belle température prit fin et les nuages firent leur apparition. Une douce pluie commença à tomber, mais Kate ne craignait rien puisque c'était paisible et que Rick était assis près d'elle. Il avait toutefois la mine sérieuse. Elle ne pouvait plus voir ses traits joyeux. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il leva la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux et c'est là, c'est là que Kate savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, le vent se leva soudainement et une pluie forte s'abattit sur la maison. _

_- Non, répondit-il sur un ton très sérieux. Ça ne va pas…j'ai…hum…quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_- Qu'y a-t-il?, s'enquit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

_Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer, un peu incertain de la façon qu'il allait aborder le sujet. _

_- Toutes ses journées près de la mer m'ont permis de réfléchir. J'ai réfléchi à ce que j'ai et ce que je n'ai pas… ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas. _

_- J'espère que tu as au moins compté que tu m'as moi et bientôt le bébé, dit-elle à la blague._

_- Oui, oui ça je les ai compté. Mais…je trouve que je ne suis pas assez actif ou productif, continua-t-il. _

_- Alors je peux te donner quelques idées pour régler ce problème, si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à courir sur la plage et écrire plus de livres, par exemple. Il y a aussi un autre moyen d'être actif…_

_- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-il. Je ne me sens pas assez…utile. Je veux faire quelque chose de valorisant. _

_- Si ça peut te satisfaire, tes livres m'ont énormément aidée et tu vas avoir amplement le temps d'être utile. Tu as un fils qui arrive!, proposa-t-elle en souriant, tentant d'alléger un peu la conversation._

_Un long silence s'installa entre eux. L'ambiance était lourde et le cœur de Kate se serrait un tout petit peu. Cette conversation était très sérieuse et Rick avait quelque chose en tête. Kate avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle le laissa continuer._

_- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-il. J'ai…hum...aussi besoin de liberté. _

_Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots la tête baissée, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Le cœur de Kate se fit tout petit et elle resta pendant quelques secondes sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler et Rick s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir croiser son regard. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle? Qu'il ne voulait plus avoir d'enfant? Elle déglutit péniblement et elle réussit enfin à sortir quelques mots incohérents de sa bouche. _

_- Je… Que…Quoi?…Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Rick?_

_- Ça veut dire que je serai absent pour quelques temps. Un temps indéterminé._

_- Qu-Quoi? Où seras-tu?_

_Tout d'un coup il se leva et lui fit face. Il avait la mine sérieuse et résolue. Un éclair s'abattit non loin de la maison et la foudre éclaira une partie du visage de Rick. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux, aussi certain, aussi loin d'elle. Il se tenait droit devant elle, prêt à la laisser seule lorsque ce sera trop, trop pour elle, trop pour lui. _

_- Je me suis engagé Kate. Je pars dans une heure pour l'armée. Je vais rendre service au pays. _

_À ces mots, Kate éclata en sanglot. Non! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le bébé ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit! Pourquoi? Pourquoi Rick avais-tu besoin de t'engager? De chaudes larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur les joues de Kate et Rick restait de marbre devant elle, ne la touchant pas. _

_- Rick…Non!... Tu ne peux pas…Rick s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça, hoqueta-t-elle, tendant désespérément sa main vers lui. _

_- Ma décision est prise Kate. Je suis désolé. _

_Elle pleura de plus belle, ne sachant pas comment le convaincre de rester avec elle. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes et il ne la toucha toujours pas, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la réconforter de toute façon. Lorsque sa crise de larmes sembla se calmer légèrement, il s'approcha finalement d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant lentement sa joue. _

___- Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serai de retour dès que je le pourrai. J'espère que le bébé n'aura pas trop grandit durant ce temps-là. _

_Il déposa un baiser sur son front, comme pour la réconforter, comme pour lui laisser un dernier toucher de lui, comme pour lui dire adieu. Kate continuait à pleurer, le cœur lourd._

_- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. _

_Et il partit, il la quitta. Il se dirigea vers la mort certaine qui l'attendait, laissant Kate derrière lui qui éclata une seconde fois en sanglot, le cœur se déchirant en mille morceaux et la gorge se serrant un peu plus fort pour étouffer ses cris de désespoir. _

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était réveillée. Le visage recouvert de larmes, déboussolée, ne sachant si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou la réalité. Elle s'était relevée sur les coudes et avait regardé autour d'elle. Elle était chez elle. Les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Rick lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire et elle l'avait cherchée du regard, tâtant les draps autour d'elle en même temps. Il n'était pas là. Elle s'était même levée et avait fait le tour de son appartement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas partit aux toilettes ou dans la cuisine, mais rien. Il n'était nulle part, il était parti. De nouvelles larmes étaient apparues sur le visage de Kate et elle les laissa couler sans les retenir. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle. À ce moment-là, elle laissa ses larmes coulées doucement. Mais peu à peu, les barrières qu'il avait abattues étaient en train de se relever. C'était très difficile pour le moment de renfermer son cœur dans une prison sans clé, mais après son départ, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps. Plus jamais un homme ne se jouera des sentiments de Kate ainsi, plus jamais elle ne sera abandonnée par quelqu'un qu'elle aime.

Après avoir essuyé son visage, masqué les traces qui montraient qu'elle avait pleurée et avoir un petit peu mangé, Kate partit au bureau. Aucun homicide n'a été signalé pour elle, elle allait donc remplir les papiers. Ce sera une longue, longue journée où elle allait essayer de ne pas penser à Richard Castle.

* * *

7h30 : Elle était arrivée au bureau sans problème, ayant évité les bouchons de circulation à cette heure-ci, et très peu de ses collègues étaient déjà là. Ils arrivaient tous vers 7h55 pour pouvoir commencer à travailler à 8h. Même si elle aussi commençait à 8h, elle préférait toujours arriver en avance. Elle se commença à remplir les papiers du premier dossier.

7h55 : Comme prévu, l'ascenseur était plein à craqué. Tous ses collègues arrivaient en même temps. Au milieu du groupe elle pouvait voir ses Ryan et Esposito tentant de se frayer un chemin pour sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle sourit et se félicita de toujours éviter cette cohue en arrivant plus tôt. Elle se remit ensuite à son travail après les avoir salué lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'elle.

8h30 : Elle avait fait la moitié de son tas de dossier. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis elle s'étira un peu et reprit ensuite son travail.

9h : Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil pour voir si une personne qu'elle connaissait allait venir la voir. Personne en particulier, bien sûr. Juste une connaissance qui pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre…Mais en y repensant, s'il n'y avait pas de victimes, cette personne qui pourrait potentiellement venir la voir ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec leurs cafés. Elle aurait bien besoin de café pour la garder éveillée... _Castle…_, pensa-t-elle doucement…._Castle…_, maugréa-t-elle par la suite._ Il m'a abandonné et il part ce soir. Il faut que je l'oublie, il faut que je me concentre pour finir ces papiers!_, se gifla-t-elle mentalement. Elle se secoua la tête et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur sa tâche.

9h30 : Kate fronça les sourcils. Rick n'était toujours pas là et elle n'avait toujours pas son café. Peut-être était-il pris dans le trafic? Peut-être avait-il eu de la misère à se lever? Elle roula les yeux à cette pensée et se remis à travailler, sans réaliser qu'elle parlait de Rick comme si tout était normal entre eux, comme s'il ne l'avait pas laissé seule hier. Il faut croire que ça lui avait carrément sorti de la tête.

9h45 : Kate commençait sérieusement à considéré la possibilité de se faire elle-même son café dans la salle de repos. Mais que faisait Rick? Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été matinal, mais…Elle se rappela alors le réveil de ce matin. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et son air contrarié se transforma en déception. Elle se figea, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tout va bien Beckett?, demanda Esposito.

- Oui…oui. J'étais en train de réfléchir, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton très peu crédible en sortant de ses pensées.

- Ok…, répondit son collègue d'un ton incertain en la regardant attentivement.

Kate ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter les garçons. Ses affaires personnelles restaient personnelles. Au bureau, il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de professionnalisme. En tout cas, ses amis n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir gobé sa petite comédie puisqu'ils la fixaient toujours. Ryan s'était même légèrement levé de sa chaise pour la voir par-dessus la pile de dossier sur son bureau. Elle leur fit un léger sourire, un sourire insistant pour qu'ils retournent à leur travail. Ils s'exécutèrent, mais restèrent toutefois sceptique. Kate soupira et retourna à ses dossiers.

10h : Kate entendit une sonnette familière et regarda tout d'un coup l'ascenseur, espérant au plus profond d'elle que c'était lui. Hélas, c'était Karpowski qui venait de rentrer au bureau. Elle se demanda bien ce que Rick faisait bien. Il arrivait toujours au plus tard à 10h. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Mais non, sa fille l'aurait appelé s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à son père. Son cerveau commença à faire plusieurs théories qui pourraient expliquer l'absence de Castle, mais à chaque fois, elle revenait à la même théorie. Il l'avait quitté hier soir et ne comptait plus jamais revenir au 12th, plus jamais la revoir. Elle soupira encore une fois et ferma le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer. Elle le fixa un court moment et décida d'aller se faire un café.

10h01 : Elle venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois la sonnette de l'ascenseur. Comme par réflexe, elle observa qui sortait de celui-ci. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant que c'était Rick…avec deux cafés! Elle sourit à cette observation, mais se rétracta très rapidement en se rappelant son dur réveil et son sourire tourna finalement en une grimace. Rick s'avança vers elle et lui tendit son café. Elle fixa son latté à la vanille fumant et hésita à le prendre. Rick la regarda patiemment en lui tendant toujours, même si elle semblait le refuser. Finalement, elle le prit, mais le déposa tout de suite sur son bureau. Lui en voulant encore pour ce matin, elle se fit très froide avec lui.

- M. Castle, vous êtes en retard.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une heure précise à laquelle je devais arriver…, plaisanta-t-il en souriant sur un petit ton nerveux, voyant bien le changement d'attitude chez sa partenaire comparativement à hier.

- Pas précisément, mais il serait bien que vous veniez faire votre part pour le travail écrit, répliqua froidement Kate.

- Il n'y avait pas de victime alors j'ai cru que…, répondit-il sur un ton incertain. Enfin…Hum…Kate…Est-ce que l'on peut parler?

Elle remarqua qu'il l'appelait toujours par son prénom malgré le fait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Ce détail la mis un peu plus en colère. Mais à quoi jouait-il? Elle dut toutefois se retenir de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix prononcer son prénom et se fit encore plus insensible pour ne pas montrer à quel point tout ce qu'il faisait l'affectait. Elle arqua le sourcil en lui faisant signe du regard qu'elle était toute ouïe.

- En privé? , rajouta-t-il en se faisant plus insistant.

- Écoutez Castle, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire ça devrait se dire ici, dans une place publique. Nous sommes au bureau, sur **mon** lieu de travail. Vous n'avez rien à cacher de toute façon n'est-ce pas? Après tout, nous ne sommes que des partenaires, lui cracha-t-elle.

- Que…Quoi? , s'étonna-t-il face à sa réaction, visiblement blessé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Écoute Kate, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu-

- Vous avez certainement raison Castle, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous accorder plus de mon temps. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire.

Et sur ce, elle le contourna et se rendit à la salle de classement pour les dossiers. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir la figure de son partenaire se décomposer alors qu'on pouvait clairement y lire l'incompréhension. Après avoir rangé soigneusement son dossier dans une boite, elle s'arrêta dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. Elle regarda par la vitre de la salle de repos pour s'assurer que Rick n'y était pas, voulant à tout prix l'éviter. Elle ne sentit pas de présence derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec Castle.

- Écoute Kate, il faut vraiment que l'on parle. Je pars ce soir, tu es la dernière à qui je n'ai pas fait mes au revoir et il faut absolument que je te dise-, dit-il rapidement, comme si chaque minute était comptée.

- Vous pouvez économiser votre salive Castle, je n'en ai rien à faire de vous maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, étonné de sa réaction. Bien vite, son visage se transforma, passant de l'étonnement à l'incompréhension et finalement de la tristesse à la colère.

- Très bien **Beckett**, lâcha finalement Castle en mettant l'accent sur son nom de famille. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu!

Il tourna les talons, salua les garçons d'un geste de la main les garçons et prit l'ascenseur, sans un dernier regard dans la direction de Kate. Elle le regarda partir sans un mot, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et le cœur se serrant à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner d'elle. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Et lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'il était partit, qu'il l'avait vouvoyé à son tour, qu'il l'avait appelé « Beckett » au lieu de « Kate », qu'il lui avait dit « adieu » et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, ne la contacterait pas. Elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait et se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle pleura à cause de la manière qu'ils se quittaient, elle pleura parce qu'elle l'avait perdue autant physiquement que sentimentalement, elle pleurait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la détester pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle pleura parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il l'avait abandonné…encore! Elle pleura parce que l'accumulation de ses sentiments dans son cœur fit qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était, ne savait plus si elle l'aimait, le haïssait, si elle était triste ou déçue ou en colère.

D'un coup de tête, elle prit les escaliers et les descendit le plus rapidement possible quatre à quatre pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Elle sortit à l'extérieur, alla sur le trottoir, se fichant complètement que quiconque puisse la voir dans son état et chercha Rick du regard. Elle l'aperçut finalement en train de monter dans un taxi, dos à elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps dire crier son nom ou de faire un geste dans sa direction pour lui signifier sa présence, pour lui dire d'attendre. Le taxi démarra, amenant loin d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloignée, impuissante. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue et elle ne fit rien pour l'essuyer. Lorsqu'elle perdu de vue le taxi, elle se rendit dans une petite ruelle près du bureau, à l'abri de tous les regards, et elle éclata finalement en sanglot, ne pouvant contenir aucune larme, aucun cri, aucun « Rick » qui sortait de sa bouche. _Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire_, avait-il dit. Au contraire, ils avaient des milliers de choses à se dire, à s'expliquer, à se murmurer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter, pas comme ça en tout cas. Ses pleurs redoublèrent à cette pensée au point où elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle resta longtemps comme ça à pleurer, seule, dans l'allée. Elle arriva finalement à arrêter de sangloter et elle reniflait maintenant de temps à autres. Même si elle ne pleurait plus, son cœur ne se faisait pas plus léger, sa gorge ne se dénoua toujours pas et ses yeux étaient toujours humides.

Adossée sur le mur, elle ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'elle, elle ne réagit même pas au toucher sur son épaule, elle ne répondit pas à la voix de son amie et elle ne fit aucun geste pour se lever malgré les efforts de celle-ci. Lanie décida finalement de laisser tomber et elle se laissa glisser sur le mur, s'asseyant à côté de Kate. Elles restèrent, en silence, pendant un bon moment. Kate cherchant à trouver les mots justes pour expliquer la situation à Lanie et Lanie respectant le silence de son amie. Ce fut Kate qui brisa finalement la quiétude qui s'était installée.

- Il est partit, dit-elle simplement, sachant que son amie allait comprendre de qui elle parlait et ce que cela signifiait.

- On s'est disputé, continua-t-elle alors que son amie restait muette. Il m'a dit « adieu ».

Une nouvelle larme glissa sur la joue mouillée de Kate. Son amie la regarda, ne disant toujours rien. Son regard l'interrogeait, mais Kate avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir parler une nouvelle fois sans que sa voix se casse.

- C'est une longue histoire, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber, ne voulant pas trop en parler.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit la femme légiste, insinuant qu'elle était là pour son amie et que celle-ci ne règlerait pas son problème si elle ne se confiait pas.

Elles restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Kate réfléchissant à la proposition de son amie et Lanie lui laissant tout le temps qu'elle avait besoin, attendant sa réponse.

- Gates…?, demanda Kate, se demandant si sa patronne avait remarqué son absence.

- Les garçons s'en sont chargés, la rassura la légiste.

Kate prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'essuya les joues et s'assura qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer à pleurer dans la ruelle, puis elle sourit tristement à son amie pour la remercier de son support et pour l'aide de ses amis.

- Allons chez moi, nous serons plus confortables, déclara-t-elle.

Elles se levèrent et partirent en direction de l'appartement de Kate. Il était préférable qu'elles soient bien installées car Kate avait l'intention de tout raconter à Lanie. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon?

* * *

À la fin de son récit, son amie arborait un air désolé. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras et elle lui frotta doucement le dos. Quelques larmes avaient coulées sur les joues de Kate durant le récit, mais elle ne pleurait plus maintenant. Elle attendait le conseil de son amie. Le soir était déjà arrivé et elles s'étaient commandé une pizza pour ne pas mourir de faim. Sentant l'impatience de Kate et sachant que chaque seconde était précieuse pour elle, Lanie, déposa son morceau de pizza, prit une inspiration et l'avertit tout de suite que ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne lui ferait pas nécessairement plaisir. Kate hocha la tête et attendit que son amie poursuive.

- Tout d'abord, tu aurais définitivement dû l'écouter, il allait peut-être te dire des informations très pertinentes sur son voyage ou il allait s'expliquer, commença Lanie.

Kate allait lui couper la parole, mais Lanie l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et continua de parler.

- Oui, je sais que tu n'étais pas nécessairement prête à lui parler, mais tu n'avais pas l'éternité non plus!, poursuivit-elle. Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant. On ne peut plus changer quoi que ce soit…Maintenant, sais-tu à quelle heure est son vol?

Kate devint rouge et fit « non » de la tête.

- Ah la la! Heureusement que je travaille avec sa fille. Il me semble que c'est à 9h ce soir…ce qui serait dans une heure, soupira Lanie après avoir consulté l'horloge.

- Oui mais Lanie…que veux-tu que j'aille lui dire. Il ne veut plus me parler et nous nous sommes faits nos adieux, s'enquit Kate.

- _Girl, _ce n'est pas parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne veut plus te parler qu'il le pense vraiment. De ce que tu m'as raconté et de ce que j'ai vu, cet homme est fou de toi. Alors dépêche-toi de te rendre là-bas, de lui présenter tes excuses et réconciliez-vous! Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser comme ça, ça c'est certain!

Et sur ce, Lanie fit lever Kate et la poussa vers la porte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kate remercie son amie et court vers l'ascenseur. Elle héla un taxi rendue en bas et lui demanda de se rendre à l'aéroport le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut prise dans le trafic durant une demi-heure. Maudissant les voitures en avant d'elle qui refusaient d'aller plus vite, Kate sortit un billet de vingt et dit au chauffeur que s'il la reconduisait dans moins de dix minutes à l'aéroport, elle rajouterait ce montant à la somme qu'elle lui devrait. Elle n'en avait que faire des paroles rassurantes du chauffeur qui lui disait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'elle soit là-bas maintenant. Ce montant fut très convainquant car en moins de dix minutes, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Rendu à là-bas, Kate paya sa course avec le petit surplus et sortit en trombe du taxi. Il lui restait peu de temps pour le retrouver parmi tous les passagers. Elle courut dans l'aéroport pour se rendre à l'embarquement de l'avion pour Los Angeles, dévalant les escaliers et bousculant quelques personnes sur son chemin. Elle y arriva, haletante, et chercha Rick et sa famille du regard. Elle s'aperçut que les sièges de la salle d'attente étaient vides et que les passagers étaient tous embarqués. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même pour être certaine de n'avoir manqué personne. Elle commençait à désespérer, ne voyant personne en vue. Elle se demanda si l'avion n'avait pas déjà décollé et qu'elle était arrivée trop tard jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'embarcadère. Elle y vit quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à embarquer, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien…Castle!

- Rick!, cria-t-elle en courant dans sa direction.

Il se retourna au son de son nom et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent mutuellement en se voyant, mais le sourire de Rick s'effaça rapidement, se rappelant leur dispute. Toutes les étincelles de bonheur dans les yeux de Rick se volatilisèrent en quelques secondes et le cœur de Kate se serra à la vue de sa réaction. Elle perdit instantanément son sourire et légèrement de son assurance. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas découragée et continua à avancer dans sa direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Kate ralentit le pas et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, essoufflée. Ils se regardèrent ainsi longtemps, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kate parle enfin, d'un ton hésitant.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que l'on peut se parler?, demanda Kate, incertaine de comment elle allait procéder.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu injuste ce que vous me demandez Beckett?, répondit-il sur un ton froid et distant.

Ouch! Elle l'avait bien méritée, elle qui avait refusé de le laisser lui parler ce matin, mais cette remarque lui pinça tout de même le cœur et l'utilisation de son nom de famille ne la laissa pas indifférente.

- Je…s'il te plaît Rick. Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes, murmura Kate en fermant les yeux, redoutant qu'il refuse à la laisse seule là, plantée devant lui, à l'aéroport.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, lui en voulant clairement de lui demander ce qu'elle avait refusé de faire cette même journée.

- D'accord, céda-t-il.

* * *

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'embarcadère malgré les protestations d'une hôtesse de l'air. Ils se trouvèrent un petit couloir où il n'y avait personne, se faisant face pendant de nombreuses minutes. Tous les deux observaient attentivement l'autre, sans jamais croiser leurs regards, gênés. Ils pouvaient entendre distinctement la chanson qui jouait. La voix d'Ingrid Michaelson résonnait dans tout l'aéroport, les paroles représentant très bien leur situation. _Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be, So take my hand, and take my whole life too, Cause I can't help falling in love with you_…

N'en pouvant plus de ce malaise entre eux et ne voulant plus entendre cette chanson trop personnelle, Kate se lança.

- Je…Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû t'écouter au bureau…nous aurions dû parler.

Il ne répondit pas. Le cœur de Kate battait à plein régime et elle commençait à se demander s'il allait revenir sur sa décision. Après un silence qui sembla durer mille ans, Rick prit la parole à son tour.

- Vous êtes pardonnée, Beckett. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, j'ai un vol à prendre. Excusez-moi.

Il fit un geste pour s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle l'en empêcha en mettant ses mains sur son torse.

- Attends…non. Ce…ce n'est pas tout, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il n'essayera pas de s'en aller, elle arrêta de faire pression sur son torse, n'enlevant toutefois pas ses mains sur lui. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Elle avait besoin de ce contact pour être forte, pour être honnête avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours-là, pour croire en ce « nous ».

- Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir été froide avec toi ce matin parce que selon moi, j'avais toute les raisons de l'être, continua-t-elle en regardant le sol, sa voix se cassant lorsqu'elle prononça les derniers mots.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre et elle leva la tête pour qu'ils puissent se parler les yeux dans les yeux. Le regard de Rick l'étonna. On pouvait y lire l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne voyait pas la raison de sa conduite envers lui. Elle n'hésita pas alors à lui faire savoir, tout en cherchant des réponses.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti hier? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée seule dans mon lit? , demanda-t-elle, ses mains quittant finalement le torse de l'écrivain.

Rick parut désolé et…étonné? Comment pouvait-il être abasourdi par ses questions? Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, de ce qu'il avait fait. Alors pourquoi semblait-il si confus? Il semblait hésiter, ou plutôt il semblait chercher ses mots, puis il la regarda et ouvrit la bouche. Les mots qui en sortirent l'étonnèrent.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé seule Kate…vraiment désolé. Je…J'avais l'intention de rester coucher auprès toi…dans ton lit. Mais j'ai eu une urgence familiale, Alexis m'a appelé en pleurs et…enfin, n'as-tu pas reçu mon texto?

Kate sortit son cellulaire de ses poches, le regard perplexe, et vérifia si elle n'avait pas reçu de messages de sa part. Elle s'aperçut soudainement que son cellulaire n'avait plus de batterie depuis un bon moment. À cause d'hier elle avait probablement oublié de le mettre sur le chargeur. _Et merde!_, pensa Kate. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas d'enquête aujourd'hui, elle n'était présentement pas accessible.

Son cœur se serra subitement et la culpabilité l'envahit. Elle avait blâmée Rick tout le long et son attitude envers lui avait été injuste. Elle rougit tellement elle avait honte d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle espérait qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti à cause de sa famille. Bien sûr que sa famille passait avant ses petites amies. Celle-ci le supportait toujours dans n'importe quel projet, elle ne le laisserait jamais tombé, elle ne le laisserait jamais seul. Elle lui en voulait encore un peu d'être parti, mais au moins il lui avait laissé un mot, un texto, pour lui dire. Il n'était pas parti comme un voleur. Il l'avait quitté parce qu'Alexis l'avait appelé…en pleurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tellement elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait au bureau, tellement elle avait honte de son attitude envers lui aujourd'hui. Voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu son message et qu'elle semblait s'en vouloir terriblement, Rick reprit doucement la parole.

- Kate…j'aurais voulu te le dire avant. J'aurais voulu t'expliquer pourquoi ces derniers jours j'étais plus absent, plus distant envers toi. J'aurais voulu tout te dire, mais…mais j'avais promis à quelqu'un…j'avais promis à Alexis, de ne pas révéler ce secret à quiconque. Peu importe la situation, peu importe la personne. Il n'y avait que ma mère et moi qui étions au courant.

Rick prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, comme s'il était essoufflé d'avoir réussi à sortir ceci. Ou peut-être était-il soulagé? Elle ne savait plus trop. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite patiemment.

- Ce matin, après que j'ai dit à Alexis à quel point tu comptais pour moi, elle m'a permis de t'en parler. Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de te le dire, à toi…à toi seule. C'est ce que j'allais faire en arrivant au bureau mais…

Kate le coupa en l'embrassant. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que leurs lèves dansaient ensemble doucement. Elle était tellement désolée. Il allait lui confier un énorme secret, un secret de famille, le secret de sa fille...Et elle l'avait repoussée froidement. Sa gorge se noua et elle réussit à peine à articuler un « pardon » sur ses lèvres à la fin de leur baiser avant qu'une autre larme s'échappe. Rick l'essuya délicatement et l'enlaça. Il poursuivit sa confession tout en continuant à la tenir dans ses bras.

- Alexis ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent, que tout le monde soit au courant, car elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié, ni que cette nouvelle fasse en sorte qu'elle sera harcelée par les paparazzis, ni que l'on juge trop la situation…

Il prit une inspira, puis expira. C'était douloureux pour lui aussi.

- La mère d'Alexis…Meredith…est mourante. On lui a diagnostiqué un cancer… et ça s'est propagé très rapidement.

Sa voix trembla légèrement. La situation n'était pas facile…et ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'en parler. Kate resserra son étreinte autour de lui, lui signifiant qu'elle était là, qu'elle le supportait.

- Alexis voulait…veut passer ses dernières journées avec elle à Los Angeles. Même si Meredith n'a jamais été très présente dans sa vie…elle reste sa mère. Certaines personnes n'auraient pas compris la décision d'Alexis, elles n'auraient pas compris la situation, elles n'auraient pas compris alors…alors elle a voulu garder cela secret.

De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Kate. Elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir tenté de garder Rick à ses côtés sans savoir la raison de son départ. Elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir été jalouse de la place d'Alexis dans le cœur de son père. Elle se sentait si stupide d'avoir agit comme une véritable idiote envers Rick. Elle avait été tellement injuste envers lui. Il allait lui révéler le secret de sa fille et elle l'avait ignoré, elle l'avait repoussé voire envoyé promener… et elle avait été si dure envers lui. Sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal en ce moment, mais elle resta silencieuse. Son partenaire s'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux avant de continuer. Les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer la concernait directement.

- Si je t'ai quitté cette nuit, c'est parce qu'Alexis m'a appelé en larmes, c'est parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi car…car Meredith était entrée au soin palliatif. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines, voir quelques jours. Il fallait donc que nous partions le plus tôt possible, expliqua Rick. Il eut un léger silence avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé Kate. Désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça, désolé-

Elle l'interrompit une seconde fois en mettant sa main par-dessus sa bouche.

- Shhhh. C'est moi, c'est moi qui suit désolée Rick, répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est moi…

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois d'un baiser plein d'amour, d'un baiser qui fit vibrer leur cœur, d'un baiser qui pansa leurs plaies. À la fin de ce baiser, Rick murmura doucement à son oreille.

- Je sais, je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre, surtout en ne sachant pas combien de temps il le faudra. Mais je voulais que tu saches que tout ce qui s'est passé hier, c'était réel pour moi. C'était mon cœur qui parlait.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kate au son de ses paroles et des papillons se formèrent dans son ventre.

- Nos baisers, nos touchers, nos mots…tout cela était vrai, lui dit-il les yeux brillants.

Il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux plein d'espoir et d'amour et se lança.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kate sans hésitation.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Enfin, ils se l'étaient dit. Ils s'étreignirent une seconde fois en y mettant toute leur force, tout leur amour, puis se relâchèrent doucement, laissant leur front reposer sur celui de l'autre. Un petit silence perdura, puis Rick reprit.

- C'est injuste…c'est injuste que je te demande de m'attendre ainsi.

Incapable de parler, le cœur serré et l'air pris dans sa gorge, Kate ne put que le regarder en souriant tristement et penser : _Mais non, tu as fait la même chose pour moi, durant toutes ces années…_

- Mais tu es la seule avec qui je veux être, la seule que j'aime…, continua Rick.

_Toi aussi, toi aussi Rick. Tu es mon one and done_, se confessa-t-elle mentalement, toujours incapable de parler, la bouche entrouverte.

- Alors je veux te faire une promesse. La promesse que je reviendrai, que je t'aimerai et que l'on pourra enfin donner une chance à ce « nous »… Cette promesse, je te la fais en te confiant quelque chose, quelque chose qui m'est très cher, quelque chose que je ne peux confier qu'à toi, dit-il tendrement.

Entendant son propre cœur battre dans ses oreilles, Kate était suspendue à ses lèvres, sa gorge refusant d'émettre un quelconque son.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de le garder précieusement?, finit-il.

Les yeux de Kate brillaient tellement elle était émue et elle ne réussit à trouver de mots pour s'exprimer. Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête en lui souriant. Il se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, tout en fouillant dans sa poche. Les yeux de Kate s'agrandirent au même moment qu'il ressortit ce « quelque chose » de sa poche, un petit coffret. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, d'un baiser passionné, et il déposa la petite boite dans sa main en lui murmurant une dernière fois « je t'aime », suivit d'un « _Always _». Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et s'éloigna lentement d'elle.

- _Always_, répondit-elle dans un souffle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Rouvrant doucement les yeux, le cœur de Kate battait à cent mille à l'heure. Ses yeux la picotant légèrement, elle observa, en collant contre son cadeau à sa poitrine, Rick passer à l'embarcadère, puis monter dans l'avion. Il lui envoya la main en souriant et elle lui répondit en levant doucement la main. Le sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement rosies, elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle pour quelques temps, sachant qu'il allait lui revenir. Elle ouvrit doucement la petite boite et elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant ce qui était à l'intérieur, même si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle contenait. Elle enfila doucement la jolie bague en diamant à son annuaire gauche, sa promesse. Cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite. La promesse qu'il allait revenir.

Posant sa main gauche sur son cœur, elle regarda l'avion décoller, emportant son amant avec lui. Elle gardait espoir. Elle gardait espoir qu'il lui reviendrait et que lorsqu'il reviendrait, ce sera comme avant, comme hier soir, comme toujours. Elle l'attendrait, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il revienne. C'était lui, c'était son _one and done, _c'était Richard Castle. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, ils seraient des amants, des fiancés, des futurs mariés. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, ils seraient enfin unis pour la vie.

Après tout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic! Pour ceux qui veulent plus de Caskett, je vous rassure tout de suite : je suis déjà en train d'écrire une autre fic qui est la suite de celle-ci. La prochaine fic sera un peu comme des épilogues à cette histoire. Vous allez pouvoir les reconnaitre par les titres qui ressembleront beaucoup à «Ce n'est qu'un au revoir».**

**Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic dans leur story alert, favorite story, à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur author alert et favorite author et à ceux qui ont reviews! Ça fait chaud au coeur. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire! :)**


End file.
